Too Much
by Swtcheeks
Summary: Married to an Huntzberger...what was i thinking?
1. the fight

here's a new story enjoy I don't own the gilmore girls

Chapter 1 The fight

"I'm sick of this. You don't care about anybody but yourself" I scream at him, throwing clothes on the bed.

"Everything I do is for you and Lizzy how the hell can you say that" he yells back at me.

"Everything really, so the blow job you got from Candace at work benefit me and Lizzy how exactly" I scream at him. This is the ongoing battle for the last 6 years. He cheats, I forgive him. He's becomes the perfect husband and father for a while until he doe sit again. I found out I was pregnant right after graduation and flew to San Francisco to tell him. We got married in August and Lorelei Elizabeth "Lizzy" Huntzberger was born January 5th 2008. Logan went back to HG and sometimes I think he hates me because of it. It was his choice, I was willing to stay in San Francisco with him.

"It does so you don't have to" he say and I just look at him flabbergasted. I walk out of the room to the hall closet.

"You really are an ass Logan. You're the one who doesn't want me to touch you at night. You're the one making excuses that you're tired or not in the mood Logan, not me. Now I know why, because perfect little bambi pixie daddy hired you is taking care of all that" I yell louder at him. Thanking God Mom took Lizzy tonight so I could pack.

"Me, you hate me even touching you any more Rory. I'm a man, I need sex unlike you" he yells pulling the duffle bag out of my hands.

"Did you ever think I don't want to get any the damn disease you're contracting from the whores you're sleeping with" I say pullout Lizzy's suitcase and walking to her room.

"Where the hell do you think you're doing, you're not taking my daughter" he says following me into the Lizzy's room.

"What the daughter you never see. The daughter that cries at night because she wants her daddy. Or the daughter who wants to know if her daddy even loves her" I say to him and he stops walking towards me.

"She said that" he says sitting on the brand new twin canopy princess bed we just had delivered for her. That go him. Reality slapping him in the face.

"Yeah Logan she did. Don't you see that what you do isn't just affecting us anymore. Lizzy's 3 now, she can tell when something is wrong Logan. This is what we never wanted for her and we put her in this. It's not fair to her Logan or to me" I say looking at him.

"She has all this and she still wants to know if I love her" he says looking at me. It's the first time in nearly two years that I saw my Logan looking back at me.

"All this" I say picking up her doll "Means nothing to a three year old if Daddy's not here to kiss her goodnight" I tell him.

"When did I turn into my Dad Rory" he questions picking up Lizzy's picture frame of the three of us from Honor's baby shower a few months back.

"When you allowed him to control you again. When you started to see Lizzy and I has mistakes. When coming home didn't make you happy anymore" I say starting to cry. I was so strong earlier. Crying is something I didn't want to do.

"When I stopped being the woman that you wanted" I coontinue walking out of the room. I can't look at him.

"Rory" he says grabbing my arm and turning me to him in the living room.

"I love you, I don't know why I'm missing up. I can't lose you" he says and I see the honestly in his eyes. It's the first time that it wasn't him saying I'll do better or I won't do it; It's over. Those are what he usually said. This time it was I can't lose you. I think he finally realized that i've had it.

"I need time Logan. I can't keep this up any more. I want the man I fell in love with on top of the scaffolding" I say point to the blow up picture above the fireplace in the living room that Colin gave us when we got married.

"This man standing in front of me is not my Logan. I want my Logan. Lizzy deserves that guy as her father not this man who looks and treats us like nothing but deductions on a form. I'm going to Mom for a few days. When I get back we'll decide what to do. Right now I have a 3 year old waiting for me to bring her dolly" I say walking past him back to Lizzy's room to pack her.

I walk back out to the living room 20 minutes later to see him sitting on the couch looking so broken, just staring at the LDB picture of us. "I knew then I was falling for you and it scared the crap out of me" he says still staring at it.

"I was just scared of losing my heart" I say walking past him and into our room to get my bag.

"Tell me we can get past this. Tell me that you're coming back" he says, voice breaking as he traps me between him and the door frame.

"I'll be back to talk, but I don't know if we can past this Logan. It's too much. It's not just one time Logan. It's too many" I say trying to move but it doesn't work.

"What do you see when you at me" he say touching my check softly and I close my eyes. I can't even remember the last time he did that. That one intimate gesture means so much.

"Someone who is turning into his worst fear…his father" I say opening my eyes to his completely stunned. He finally lets me pass and I pick up Lizzy's bag and my purse and walk out. Leaving Logan there in the doorway of out bedroom.

Love it/ Hate it Should i continue??


	2. Lawyer and Asking for Help

New Chapter so enjoy. I don't own the Gilmore girls

Chapter 2 Lawyer and Asking for help

I arrive in Stars Hollow after midnight and sneak inside without waking everyone. I'm not in the mood to face Mom right now and hear I told you so. I'll deal with that tomorrow. Walking into the house, I see that Mom left a pillow and blanket on the couch for me. She knew I wouldn't want to talk. I drop the bags next to the entrance and take dolly to Lizzy. Opening the door to my childhood room, I see the mess of blonde curls all over the pillow. Her hair is like her daddy's with my beautiful blue eyes. Logan says she looks like Honor when she was little with the bouncy curls. I lay the princess doll down next to her and kiss her forehead. She barely registers it, she sleeps like a Gilmore that's for sure with the appetite to match. Walking out to the living room, I see my phone flashing with a message.

_Kiss Lizzy goodnight for me and please tell her that Daddy loves her more than anything in this world except maybe her mommy. Call me Ace please_

That's new. Usually he leaves it alone for a day or two. But the look in his eyes when I left worries me. It was the same look he had before he left for Costa Rica with the LDB. I'm afraid that he might do something. I love him and can't take another call from Colin that he's hurt. He also called me Ace. Something he hasn't done in over two years.

_I always do Logan. I'm the one who always tells her that. You need to. Please don't say things you don't mean. It makes things worse._

I text him back. I can't hear his voice right now. I need to stay strong. He needs to understand that I mean everything this time. No more cheating. He needs to be the man I married and fell in love with not this creature that developed.

_I do mean it Ace. I love you. You're my heart for all these years and I know that I was wrong and I don't know why I keep doing this. But I need you. I need us. I hate that I'm turning out to be him. And you're right, this is not what we wanted. Tell me what you need. Tell me what to do to make this better. Tel me what I need to do to get you and Lizzy home._

I read it and then reread it again. He's begging me. Does he really mean this or is he using the right words to get me to fold again and come home.

_I need time Logan. I need to figure out what I need and want now. I need to figure out what's best for Lizzy. I just need time right now._

Hopefully he can do that. I need to reevaluate this whole situation and see if it's savable. I also have an appointment with Patrick Steinfield at Hayden Law tomorrow to discuss options. I call dad on the way to NY to get clothes and he had Patrick all me to set it up at 9 am.

_Then that's what I'll give you. Anything Ace. I'll be here. I love you Ace!!_

I close my phone and lay back. Tomorrow is going to be hell.

RLRLRLRLRLRRLRLRL

"Mr. Steinfield" I say shaking his hand entering his office.

"Rory, I've known you for how many years now, It's Pat please" he says. Pat is an old friend of my dad's and partner here at Hayden Law. "What can I do you" he questions as we sit.

"I might need representation in a divorce and custody battle" I say and he looks shocked.

"Are you serious, why" he says. Everyone thinks Logan and I are perfectly happy. The perfect little family. I tell him everything from graduation to walking in Logan's office 2 days prior and finding him with the secretary.

"Well you have a few options" he starts in the lawyers voice "You and Logan didn't sign a prenup even though your families demanded one so you're entitled to half of his net worth and properties. Plus any stocks he holds. But he has the same option with you. Your accounts, trusts, Gilmore and Hayden stocks, everything" he says.

"I don't think Logan would want any of that and I was never with him because he was a Huntzberger, so I don't want this to be about the money Pat" I tell him.

"Then you are still entitled to alimony monthly and child support for Lizzy" he says.

"Logan can contribute anything for Lizzy, but it comes down to a divorce for us. I just want Lizzy" I say.

"So full custody then" he questions writing down.

"Yes, he can see her anytime. I don't want her not to see her father, I just want her to live with me. If he continues on this parade of woman, it's not an environment that she should be living in or raised in" I tell him.

"No judge in their right mind would allow Lizzy to live with him because of those reasons and the excessive drinking" Pat tells me. I feel better.

"Now what about your employment" he questions. "I was offered an position at Elle magazine in NY as an assistant layout editor last week, but turned down because Logan refused to let me work, which was never a problem before, I called them this morning and told them I wanted the position. They are faxing the paperwork to mom's inn and I can start next Monday" I tell him.

"So this will be the first job since graduation correct. Therefore, Logan was the sole beneficiary" he says and I nod "The judge will see that as primary caregiver Rory."

"But, we decided that it would have been better for me to be with Lizzy full time instead of a nanny. It was a joint decision" I tell him getting upset.

"I know that, we have to document that" Pat says continuing to write. This questioning continues for another two hours and I'm exhausted when I leave the office. It's going to be a battle for custody I can see it.

I walk out of the front of the building and head to the park there. It's peaceful. I just sit there thinking about everything over that last three years. About how we were in Yale. Why I fell in love with him. My thoughts are interrupted by my cell going off.

"Hello" I say not looking at the caller id.

"Kitten where are you" Finn accent coming screaming threw the phone.

"Hartford" I say.

"Why in the bloody hell are you there for" he questions.

"Had a meeting Finn and then going back to Stars Hollow" I tell him getting up and walking back to the garage for my car.

"Can you tell me why my best mate is sitting in the dark with my beloved liquor bottle crashed all over the lovely remodeled living room of yours" he says and I can hear Colin and Logan yelling in the background.

"I left" I say handing my ticket to the valet.

"You left" he yells and the yelling stops.

"Ask Logan he'll explain Finn" I say hanging up.

**Logan's POV**

"You left" Finn yells into the phone looking like he's ready to kill me. "why in the bloody hell…she hung up on me" he says.

"Why the hell did Gilmore leave this time man" Colin questions grabbing my shirt and slamming me against the wall.

"Go ahead and hit me, you don't think I know I screwed up. That I might lost Ace and Lizzy forever. So do me a favor and hit me" I yell at him.

"Oh I will, but first why did she leave" he seethes at me.

"She walked in on Candace giving be a blow job at work two days ago" I say and that's when he pushes me in the face and release me. I slide to the floor.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you. You have the best woman in the damn world and the perfect daughter and blew it yet again" Finn yells.

"I know man" I say standing up to examine the shiner forming from Colin.

"You need help Huntz. I don't think Finn and I can fix this, this time. You need some serious help" Colin says handing me a water bottle.

"I can't lose her guys. I'm nothing without Ace" I say sitting on the couch head in hands.

"Well that's new, I haven't heard you call her that in what two years Finn" Colin says and I look up.

"Seems about right mate" he answers.

"I always call her that" I defend myself.

"You used to mate, do you know she can't even look at a pack of cards or the charm bracelet of hers without crying. It's why Rosemary has it now, hidden in her jewelry box for Rory" Finn says and I just stare at him. How come I didn't know that.

"It's way she turns that picture around when she's alone here. She's misses that guy man" Colin says pointing to the scaffolding picture that I have been staring out all night.

"Am I really that different. How come you two know more about my wife than I do" I question.

"When was the last time you honestly talked to her instead of yelling or pretending to be perfect at some society event" Colin says.

"I'm losing her guys. I need help. I need your help please" I beg them. I feel so broken.

"This is the last time mate. After this, you are on your own. I can't keep watching Reporter girl lose herself under that mask she has on. I want to see that Reporter girl we all love. You are causing her too much pain mate. I'm ready to beat your arse" Finn tells me.

"Last time, and if it's not I'll give her everything and then you can kill me' I say and then nod.

Review for more chapters!!


	3. Facing the Dark Lord

Here is a new update and I hope you enjoy. I don't own Gilmore Girls.

Ch 3 Facing the Dark Lord

"Where the hell do you get off publishing this" I scream walking into my father in laws' office in NY. Front page news of this morning paper has a picture of me leaving the penthouse with my bag and Lizzy's and caption reading_s: Is the fairytale finally over. Is it time for a new Huntzberger wife for heir_.

"Well good morning to you two Rory" Mitchum says as I slam the paper on his desk.

"What the hell was this all about" I yell at him not caring who hears me.

"Did you or did you not leave Logan" he states smugly.

"We're taking some time apart that in no means state that I'm leaving Logan for good" I yell at him as Logan comes flying in the office looking like a hermit that just dug themselves from the box they were living in. Jeans, Yale tee shirt and unshowered and unshaved for days.

"What the hell are you up to" Logan yells at Mitchum not realizing I was there.

"Nice to see you too son, but you need a shower and a razor" he jokes.

"My appearance has nothing to do with this Dad. Why would you print this garbage" Logan says pissed off.

"Didn't she leave you and take my granddaughter with her" he questions.

"I went to Stars Hollow to cool off; we both have tempers and have to deal with this ourselves. You do not have authority to print this crap" I yell at him and Logan finally looks at me.

"Rory" he say shocked looking at me.

"Hi" I say looking at him.

"Of course I do, I own this paper and I think the public has the right to know that there golden couple is crumbling to pieces. This coverage is estimated at over a million dollars for articles and pictures of this and HG will have sole rights to all the revenue" Mitchum states in true business form.

"So this is all for a profit isn't it. It always was" I state smirking at Mitchum.

"Of course Rory" he says.

"Well let me tell you something Mitch, you will not profit from this" I start leaning over the front of his desk "This grand scheme of yours to plasters our personal problems across the country will eat you alive because if there's anything Logan and I are good at its proving you 

wrong. You will not make our daughter suffer this publicity because her grandpa wants more money. I hope you choke on it" I state seething at him and turning to Logan.

"Coffee now" I say and he nods. I storm out of the office with Logan following me.

**Logan POV**

We get to the elevator and as the door close I pin her up against the wall "That was extremely hot Ace" I say and she looks at me.

"You're still not off the hook Huntzberger" she says pushing me off.

"Come on Ace, I've spent the last three days trying to figure out what I can do, or say to get you to come home. I miss you Ace" I say trapping her between the wall and myself.

"Logan stop" she says ducking under my arm as the elevator stops on the lobby. She walks out and I follow not sure where we're going.

"Kiss me" she says turning to me and grabbing me hand. I look at her shocked and then glanced outside and see tons of paparazzi standing there. I lead her outside and attack her lips with mine in a passionate, I love you kiss that used to make her weak at the knees. The flashes go wild has Frank pulls up with the car and opens the door as she begins to kiss me back. It feels like it did all that time before. Before I started working for the Dark Lord. All the love and want in those few minutes meant more to me than anything else. I break the kiss reluctantly and help her into the limo, getting in after her.

"That should prove something to him" she says moving to opposite side across from me pulling out her blackberry.

"Ace come on you have to talk to me" I say and she looks at me.

"No I don't. You're father is going to regret the day he crossed a Gilmore" she says fuming.

"Rory, please talk to me. Tell me what I have to do to get you and Lizzy home. I miss you" I say and she still won't look up from her blackberry. This reminds me of Yale before Costa Rica and how she shut me out.

"Not yet, I'm too pissed off at your father to deal with you right now. "Frank 5th Avenue and Madison please" she says and I look at her.

"Why are we going there" I question her.

"We're not going anywhere. I have an appointment and you're going home to shower and do whatever it is that you have been doing" she states not taking her eyes off the screen.

"Appointment for what" I say getting angry.

"Huntzberger anger I see, and if you must know, I'm taking the job at Elle Magazine" she says finally looking up.

"Absolutely not" I yell at her. Not really knowing why.

"Try again there Logan. You are in no position to dictate what I do. I haven't worked in three years because we decided that it would be better for Lizzy to have me home. Lizzy is currently at school and loving it, that means I can finally have my own career. This was the plan Logan or has the Dark Lord brainwashed you so much that you want me to turn into your mother" she states as I feel the car stop.

"You're right. You deserve to have your own career and I never wanted you to be my mother Ace" I say knowing I'm not going to win this.

"That's what I thought and here" she says handing me a card.

"That's Lizzy's school and address. You need to get her at 4pm. I will meet you at home" she says as Frank opens the door and she gets out.

"Does this mean you're coming home" I question grabbing her hand and hoping.

"You're sleeping in the guest room but yes. Lizzy misses her Daddy and I refuse to commute from Stars Hollow to the city every day. We'll discuss everything else after Lizzy is in bed later" she says stepping out and walking into the building.

"She's not going to make this easy for you is she" Frank questions.

"She wouldn't be Ace if she did" I smirk entering the car knowing I have 6 hours before having to get Lizzy and I need to get some things done for my girls homecoming.


	4. First night home

Another update for you all. Enjoy and review!! Also remember Lizzy is only three so when she's talking the spelling is correct for a three year old vocabulary. They don't have all the phonics sounds yet!!

Chapter 4 First Night Home

"Dada" Lizzy yells as I walk into her classroom at precisely 4pm.

"Hey princess" I say lifting her up and hugging her tightly. I missed her so much. Just holding her again, I know I need to protect her from my family and give her everything Rory and planned before she was born.

"Home dada" she says laying head on my shoulder.

"Home" I say kissing her forehead.

"You need to sign her out in the office Mr. Huntzberger" Lizzy's teacher says.

"Thank you Ms…" I start. "Mrs. Daniels" she says shaking my feel hand before handing me the princess book bag and dolly. "Mrs. Daniels thank you" I say turning to leave.

"Mama home too" Lizzy says as I signing her out.

"Not yet princess but soon" I tell her.

"Otay" she says resuming her position on my shoulder.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

We arrive home and I see that Ace is not there. "No Mama" Lizzy says disappointed.

"Not yet but soon, remember Mommy was starting her job today" I tell her as I place her on the couch with dolly and head to the kitchen for juice for her.

"Juice" I say handing her the Sippy cup.

"Tanks" she says and I smile turning on the princess movie that is always in the DVD player for her. I head to the kitchen to start dinner for us all. I can't remember when the last time we had one of those.

"Mama" I hear Lizzy yells about a half hour later while I was cooking in the kitchen. I can't remember the last time I cooked for them, but knew I needed to start being myself again.

"Hey baby girl. Come with mommy I want to hear all about your day while I change" I hear Rory say to her.

"Yay" Lizzy yells and I hear her feet run across the wood floors down the hall to the master bedroom.

"Was she good" Rory say stepping into the kitchen.

"She's Lizzy what do you think" I smirk toward to look at her. Tight pencil black skirt with white sleeveless tailored shirt and wide red belt; matching red peep toe pumps and her hair pin straight. She looked incredible. Not looking like a mother of a three year old. I have a hot wife and didn't even pay attention to it. She is the best looking woman in the world and I was too blind to see what I had before. That will change.

"You're cooking" she says looking at the stove stopping the staring I was doing.

"Spaghetti with meatballs and garlic bread" I say.

"All Lizzy's favorites" she says and I smile.

"And yours too Ace" I say placing the spoon down and turning to her.

"You look amazing" I say and she blushes slightly. She hasn't done that in a while.

"Thanks I feel pretty good finally" she says walking towards me "You shaved" she says touching my face gently.

"And showered, I figured you wouldn't want to eat with a bum" I tell her and she smile. "Let me change and we can eat" she says walking away. I know I can't push her. I have to just wait this out. I've been doing a lot of thinking and planning. I want the life we wanted three years ago not this one. I just have to make her realize that I'm still that man she fell in love with and not my father.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

"Dada more" Lizzy states holding her empty spaghetti plate upside down in her boaster seat.

"I think it's time for a bath and bed little lady" Rory says.

"No, me wat bally" she demands and Rory laughs.

"One more and then bath; you have school tomorrow" Rory says giving her one more meatball from the bowl and I just watch them interacting. Last time we had a family dinner like this; Lizzy couldn't even talk or feed herself. Rory is right. I have turned into my father.

"Why don't you relax and I'll give her a bath" I offer and Rory just looks at me.

"You're joking right" she says not believing me.

"Don't think I can handle her" I joke with her.

"Mama wash" Lizzy states firmly. "Why, daddy can do it princess" I tell her.

"No dada boy. Mama wash" Lizzy says and Rory laughs.

"But daddy wants to do it" I try to negotiate with her. I glance at Rory and she winks at Lizzy and nods almost giving Lizzy permission to let me bath her.

"Otay Dada do" she says "up" she says holding her arms up to be picked up.

"I'll get the dishes then" Rory says.

"No, leave them I'll do them you go relax" I tell her and she looks at me confused.

"Who are you and what happened to my husband" she jokes. I just smirk at her and she shakes her head.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

"Ace" I yell from the bathroom about 15 minutes later.

"Yes" she says smirking walking into Lizzy's bathroom to see us both soaked.

"Help please" I beg her. I have more bubble on me than Lizzy does in the bathtub.

"Did daddy use too many bubble Lizzy" Rory laughs as she grabs a towel handing it to me, and kneeing down to the tub.

"Go get dried off and I'll finish the fish" she laughs as Lizzy sings the fishy song. A fishy song I had no idea she knew. I really don't know my own daughter do I. I hate myself for that. I hate that I'm no better than my father.

"Dada fishy song me tell you" Lizzy questions bouncing on our bed next to me in her Cinderella nightgown.

"Okay" I say.

"One fishy two fish tee fishy swim, swim, swim. For fishy, five fishy, six. Swimmy swimmy. Seven fishy, ate fishy, nine fishy swimmed swimmed swimmed; ten big fishy" Lizzy says using her fingers to show me all the numbers.

"Lizzy that's amazing" I say proud of her and hugging then tickling her down on the bed and she yells in laughter.

"Okay you two, bedtime for the fish" Rory says coming in not wet at all.

"How do you do that" I question her.

"Be smarter than a three year old Logan and only use one cap of bubbles not five" she says winking at me, scooping Lizzy up and walking out of the our room.

"She's out for the night" Rory says walking into the kitchen half hour later as I'm finishing up the dishes.

"You're really amazing with her" I tell her.

"Thanks, she's pretty low maintenance though" Rory says going for the coffee I made.

"I couldn't even give my daughter a bath Rory, you're a great mother. I'm sorry that I haven't said told you that a lot" I tell her.

"It's good to hear Logan. Especially from you" she says filling two mugs of coffee for us.

"Thank you for dinner it was good" she says taking a sip of the mug.

"Why are you thanking me, I used to make dinner for us all the time Ace" I tell her smirking.

"Used to is the right tense there Huntzberger" she says walking into the Living room.

"That exactly what we have to change" I tell her following her to the couch.

"We have to talk" she says and I nod.


	5. The Talk

Here is the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy it and review

Ch 5 The Talk

"What happened to us Logan" I say and he looks at me.

"I don't know" he says looking at me.

"We never wanted this to happen to us and yet we let it. I let you walk all over me. I let you slide by with the affairs and turned the cheek because of Lizzy. But I can't do it anymore" I say not looking at him.

"Ace, I know I was wrong and I can't stand it that I hurt you so much. I hate hurting you and I continuously did it" he says taking my hand. I look down at it and pull my hand away.

"Then why did you. Why did I become the woman you didn't want" I say trying not to break down.

"I always wanted you. I really don't know why I was with those others" he says and I look up at him.

"How many Logan" I question and he looks away. I know I'm going to hate the answer.

"In what aspect" he says and I look shocked at him.

"In every aspect Logan, I want the truth" I demand.

"Most were one night stands and nothing more than oral. There was only two that I was involved with intimately" he says and I turn away from him. I can't look at him. Not once did I stray away from us. I never even thought about being with another man. The nights I stayed awake waiting for him, he was with someone else.

"How long" I barely get out, trying not to burst into tears.

"The first was right after Lizzy was born and it was a mistake it was one night and I felt horrible. I refused to let it mean anything. I don't even remember why I did it" he says and I look at him furiously.

"That was over two years ago Logan. We were barely back together by then. How the hell could you do that to me" I scream at him standing up and walking away from the couch.

"Ace, I'm sorry. It was tough every night not being able to make love to you and you being so tired. Then Lizzy was crying all the time and I was going nuts" he says.

"So it's my fault that I wasn't allowed sex for 6 weeks after giving birth to your daughter. So it was okay for you to have sex with someone else" I say sarcastically.

"No of course not, Finn and Colin almost killed me because of that. I was wrong and hated myself for it" he says coming to me.

"Don't touch me" I seethe at him.

"Rory, please I'm sorry what more do you need" he says and I look shocked at him.

"I need a husband who comes home at night. I need a husband who doesn't work more than he sees his family. Damn it Logan I need a husband who doesn't sleep with every whore he sees" I yell at him turning away.

"Who was the second" I say turning back to him, afraid that I already knew.

"Alex" he says looking down.

"Your former secretary, I knew it" I say laughing

"All those months of me saying it and you telling me I was crazy; all the looks I got from her every time I came to HG. I knew it. You're an asshole do you know that" I say to him.

"Well aware of the fact actually" he says. "You're really turning into your father aren't you" I say looking disgusted at him.

"I guess so" he says defeated.

"I don't know if I can be here Logan. Every time I'll look at you, I'll see them. See you touching her instead of me. I'll close my eyes and those dreams are going to start again. I can't do it. I can't stay with you if it's possibility of it happening again. I won't do it and I refuse to let Lizzy be raised in that kind of environment" I tell him.

"Tell me what I have to do. I'll do anything Rory, please have faith in me. I can't lose you and Lizzy" he says reaching for me again.

"I will never let you lose Lizzy. You're her father and she'll always need you" I say looking at him. He looks so broken, defeated.

"I need you Ace" he says taking my hand and laying it on his chest "My heart has always been yours. I made a vow to you three years ago that it was forever yours. Almost six years ago, I gave it to you and I will not take it back. You're my everything Ace. You always have been. I need you to be me. Without you I'm nothing" he says and I close my eyes tightly.

"You're going to counseling for this sex addiction of yours. We're going to marriage counseling together to get us back if that's truly what you want Logan. I will tell you now. One more time, if I think you're cheating again, I will not hesitate dragging your ass to court. I will be gone and I'll take Lizzy with me. Do you understand me" I state firmly looking at him.

"If that's what it will take to keep you than that's what I'll do. I can't lose you Ace" he says pulling me closer and leaning in when I move away.

"Think again buddy. There will not be anything sexual between the two of us until I can trust you again. That I know that I'm the only woman you're touching and being intimate with until then you need to practice with lefty and righty" I say walking away.

"Rory I need to be able to touch you. To kiss you; I need to be able to hold you" he says begging me to reconsider as he pulls my hand and me back to him.

"Logan I can't, not yet. I need time. I have to be able to look at you without wanting to throw up first" I tell him and he looks shocked.

"You're that repulsed at the sight of me aren't you" he says letting go and stepping back.

"I love you Logan. I do. If I didn't I wouldn't be here. If I believed there was no hope in us getting back to where we were I would have not come back" I say stepping to him.

"I believe that the man I fell in love with is still in there somewhere. The man who taught me to live life, the one who made me jump with him 6 years ago and stole my heart the second we landed. I want that Logan. I want to lose myself daydreaming about you. I want to come home and feel your arms around me again and I want to be able to make love to you without thinking about who you were with" I tell him caressing his cheek.

"I want that too" he says and I can see honestly and forming of tears in the corners if his eyes.

"You're taking a big step here Huntzberger and I'm proud of you for admitting that we need help and for that I'll bend and let you have the touching and the holding and the kissing. Because I do miss you and I love you more now than 6 years ago. I must be crazy but I do" I say leaning up and kissing him hard on the lips and he wraps his arms are my waist pulling me closer. The kiss means commitment to one another and the agreement to work and fight for us. I break the kiss and look up at him.

"Night Logan" I say kissing his cheek and walking down the hall to our room.

"Night Ace" he says and I smirk back to him. Things will be okay. We'll be okay.


	6. Therapy

Here is another chapter for the great reviews!!

Ch 6 Therapy and things working

It's been three weeks since Rory and Lizzy came back and I know I still have some major work to be done. We have our first marriage counseling hour today and I'm scared. What if this doesn't work and I lose her. My individual therapy sessions have worked and all I think about is Ace now in every way possible. So maybe they aren't working. I'm sitting in the waiting room at Dr. Robinson's office waiting for Rory. Frank hit afternoon traffic coming over. I hear the elevator ding and watch Rory walk out like she owned the place. Gorgeous with her hair flowing behind her in those bouncy curls that I love; the light blue sundress she's wearing at accents all the curves she got after Lizzy. God I want her so bad. She lost all the baby weight but kept the breasts and the waist curve that drives me crazy. The navy stilettos sandals, making her legs looks lean and long. How mad I want to feel them wrapped tightly around my waist.

"I'm sorry I'm late" she says removing her sunglasses and placing them in her purse.

"It's okay, she was running behind whatever that means" I say standing up and kissing her lightly.

"That her last appointment is running over the allocated time" Rory smiles at me, placing her phone on silent.

"Mr. and Mrs. Huntzberger, Dr. Robinson is ready now" the receptionist says. I follow her inside as the receptionist closes the door.

"Welcome, I want to tell you both that admitting you need help is the first steps in healing" Dr Robinson starts as we sit on the couch in front of her.

"This is a safe zone, so whatever you want to say, need to say you can. Nothing leaves the room and I want the two of you to agree on that. If you bring problems that haven't been solved outside of this room, you will not repair yourselves" she says and I look at Rory. This doctor is crazy.

"Please call me Rebecca, Dr. Robinson is so formal" she finishes.

"Now Rory you called to schedule the appointment so let's start there. Why" she questions Rory and she looks at me. Rory smiles and tells Rebecca and she writes things down. Listening to Rory break down about losing me in May after graduation, I felt like a complete idiot. She explained why she said no and I was surprised that it was Lorelai that was to blame. That she loved me and wanted to be with me even back then. But then she went on to talk about finding out about Lizzy and flying all the way to California to see me.

"Logan how did you feel when Rory showed up" Rebecca says.

"Stunned, shocked, grateful" I say looking at Rory.

"Why" she questions.

"I was still so in love with her. Still wanted to spend the rest of my life with her" I say running my thumb across the top of Rory's hand.

"Do you still feel that way" Rebecca says.

"I'm nothing without her. I love her and still want to spend the rest of my life with her" I say and I see Rory closing her eyes. It's her way of not crying.

"Rory" she says.

"I love him that was never the problem. My love for Logan is deep and soul touching, but the hurt that he's caused is making it hard to remember how he used to be" Rory says and I look at her. Here is this gorgeous, intelligent, witty woman that loves me no matter what I do.

Therapy continues for another 40 minutes and it felt good to hear everything that has bottled up in Rory over the last few years. I hate myself more and more as she talked and cried and expressed her thoughts. I can't believe how I made her feel. I never realized it. "I think this session was extremely good for the both of you, especially Rory. Next week I want to hear from you more Logan and I want you to tell Rory way this happened" Rebecca says and I leave.

"Can we get coffee before getting Lizzy" I question as he head to the elevator.

"I would like that" she says smiling at me walking into the elevator. I take her hand in mine and she doesn't pull away. That is a step in the right direction.

**RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL**

"We have that benefit this weekend, are we going" she questions as we sit in the café.

"I have to since its HG funding it, but you don't have to" I say knowing the last thing she wants to do is go to a benefit now.

"No, I can have mom take Lizzy for the night. I should be there" she says.

"Only if you want to Ace" I say looking down at our intertwined hands. I haven't let go since the elevator and I will continue as long as she lets me.

"I just have to get off early to find a dress tomorrow, which might be hard since I left today, but I'll be ready" she says taking a slip of her Grande mocha.

"Whatever you wear Ace, you're look incredible" I say lifting her hand and kissing it.

"Flattery Huntzberger" she smirks at me.

"I'm trying here Ace" I say looking at her.

"I know you are. I really appreciate it" she says.

"Anything for us Ace" I say and she smiles. We finish our coffee and head to Lizzy's school.

"Mommy and Daddy" Lizzy says and we look at each other. That's new. It's been Mama and Dada for the longest time.

"Hey princess" I say scooping her up in my arms as Ace grabs her bags.

"Mrs. Daniels says me need to say Mommy and Daddy now and not mama and Dada cause me big girl now" Lizzy says and I laugh.

"That you are princess" I say kissing her nose.

"I think a stop in at the park on the way home is in order" Rory says as we swing Lizzy between us walking to the car.

"Swings" Lizzy yells and I laugh.

"Park it is then" I say opening the door to the Lexus SUV that Rory has. I don't even remember buying it.

"You didn't. I bought it when you went to Nebraska after Lizzy was born" Rory says buckling into the passenger seat. I look at her. She really knows me doesn't she?

"What" she says and I shake my head.

"I was just thinking that and you answered before I could ask" I tell her.

"I figured with the look on your face" she laughs.

"Daddy swings come on" Lizzy wines from the back.

"Okay Lizzy daddy's coming" I say getting and starting the car. Watching Lizzy and Rory playing at the park really makes me feel like the luckiest man in the world. Rory is a wonderful mother and Lizzy is an angel. I know I have to show Rory that I'm still that man she fell in love with and I have a plan. I pull out my phone and call Steph it's been a while since I bought a dress for Ace and wanted to make sure I'm thinking the right size. A size 4, that's what I thought. I call over to the Versace studio and get the dress I seen yesterday during lunch for her. Having it delivered to the office tomorrow for her. I smirk, knowing that she will be shocked.

"Okay Huntzberger you better feed us before we pass out" Rory laughs coming back to me with Lizzy on her hip.

"We can't have that can we" I say taking Lizzy from Ace.

"Pizza" Lizzy says and I look at Ace. "Such a Gilmore isn't she" I smirk at her.

"Not really if she was she would want Chinese too" Ace says.

"True" I say throwing a arm over her shoulder as we walk to the car.


	7. Delivery, Benefit and want

here's the next chapter i hope you enjoy it and please Review. I don't own the Gilmore Girls and yes i know i've forgotten to state that on some other chapters!!

Ch 7 Delivery, Benefit and Want

Rory POV

"Rory you have an extraordinary bouquet in your office" Alice says as I walk in to Elle the Friday morning. They already passed the request to leave at noon. I still have to find a dress for tonight.

"Flowers for me" I say confused.

"Not only that but three different boxes too; we're all curious to find out who your secret admirer is" she says and I smirk. It has to be Logan. I walk into my office and see a huge bouquet in the center of my desk filled with white and red roses and orchids. It's the same bouquet that was at our wedding. I pull the card off and flip it over.

"_These were there on the day I married my best friend, my true love my soul mate. I love you Logan" _

I start crying a little. He's too perfect. Wiping a tear that escaped, I turn to the three boxes on the table in the sitting area that is usually covered with layouts and fabric samples. A single sunflower taped on the top with a note like he used to when I needed a gown for a LDB event:

_I figured you could use the extra time for a raspberry vanilla bubble bath before tonight. Your mom is getting Lizzy straight from school. I already gave permission for it when I dropped her off this morning. I will meet you at the penthouse at 7pm. Love Logan_

I love this man more every day. I lift the lid and gasp at gown I see. It's incredible. I take it out and hold it in my hands blue sapphire silk gown with halter top that is in encrusted with what looks like diamonds at the top with four strains that go across the back to attach to the plunging back side. It's perfect for tonight.

"I hope you have shoes to match" I hear Elizabeth say walking in. She's the editor of the magazine.

"They are probably in one of those boxes knowing Logan" I say pointing to the two smaller boxes.

"Versace original, that husband of ours has exquisite taste" she say opening the small box to see the matching purse and she smiles. I lay the dress back in the box and open the final box. Sure enough silver strappy Manolo Blahniks that completes the attire theme he has going on.

"This is for the benefit tonight at the Waldorf isn't it" Elizabeth questions.

"Yeah" I say smiling at the whole display.

"Have fun and get out of here. Max has the layout set and we don't need you so go" she says and I look at her.

"Really" I say and she nods.

"All I want are full details on Monday" she says walking out. I sit at my desk and debate whether I should call him. I do.

"Mr. Huntzberger's office Adele speaking" some lady says.

"Who are you" I question expecting Candace to answer.

"Mr. Huntzberger's secretary" she says "Whom may I say is calling" she continues.

"His wife" I say.

"Oh Rory dear, I'm sorry. I haven't heard your voice yet. Let me patch you through to Logan" she says and I look at the phone. What in the world is going on at HG?

"Hey there gorgeous" he says getting on the phone.

"Who is Adele" I question him.

"My new secretary" he says.

"New" I say confused.

"Candace was fired that day and I have had a temp since. Adele started yesterday" he says calming my nerves.

"She sounds old" I say.

"That's because she is Ace, mid 50's with grandkids" he says and I laugh.

"Why" I say.

"Because my wife should be able to trust me at work and Adele will see to that. Dad hates it, which is a bonus" he says and I know he's smirking.

"So I had a reason for calling" I say.

"Really and what is that" he says and I can picture him leaning back in his chair smirking more.

"I received a horrible bouquet of flowers this morning and the dress that is way too big" I joke and there's silence.

"There's no possible way, I called Steph to confirm sizes. It should fix you perfectly" he says and burst out laughing.

"It's perfect Logan. It really is. Thank you" I say.

"Ace, that was cruel. Here I am trying to be a wonderful husband and let you relax today and you joke with me. What would Dr. Robinson say" he says and I laugh harder.

"That' you're sucking up" I say and he laughs.

"True, but I wanted to" he says and I hear the honestly.

"Well we'll see if that eye of yours is working correctly later. I'm leaving now and I'll see you at 7, right" I question him.

"Exactly at 7 Ace, I'll be the one in the tux waiting at the door" he says.

"Until then" I say smiling.

"Bye Ace" he says and hangs up.

I left the office and sent Frank home with the dress and flower after he dropped me off to meet Steph at the spa.

"He really did that" she questions after I tell her about the dress arriving at the office.

"Yeah just like he used to" I say as we get pedicures.

"He loves you RG and he's trying to show you that he's still that guy" she says and I look at her.

"I know, but I miss him Steph" I tell her.

"Miss him how" she says and I look at her.

"When was the last time" she says concerned.

"Before Mitchum send him to London for a month" I tell her. "RG that was almost 6 months ago" she says shocked. "I know" I say looking at her.

"Girlie you need to get that boy into that bed and make him feel your desire for him. That's why I get Colin to do everything for me" she says winking at me.

"But with therapy and everything else, I don't want to rush things" I say as we finish the pedicures and wobble to the nail station.

"Rush things are you crazy, I can't remember the last time you and Logan weren't caught going at it in some closet. No wonder you were the first to have kids" she laughs and I shake my head. She's right. I need to show Logan that I'm still the person he married. That I still want him and need him like I did then.

"You're right" I say as they start my nails.

"Good now, when was the last time you wore something sexy and see through for him" she questions and I know exactly what she's getting at. Around 2:30, I walk in the house to see Logan's jacket thrown on the couch.

"Logan" I say walking into the bedroom.

"Hey" he says walking out in a towel and I have to breathe in. No matter how many times I see that chest, it makes me want him. I want to touch that chest and caress his muscles under my fingertips.

"You okay Ace" he says catching me staring.

"Yeah, what are you doing home" I question dropping the bags on the bed.

"Lunch with Finn, I think he's worse than eating with Lizzy. I had guacamole everywhere" he says.

"Probably" I say breathing easily that he didn't have a tramp up here.

"You went shopping" he says walking out of our closet with dress pants on. He's probably going back to work.

"Yeah, I needed a few things for tonight" I say winking at him over my shoulder.

"What are you playing at" he says pulling me to him.

"Why would you think I'm up to something" I say looking up at him and placing my arms around his neck. He looks at them and then back at me.

"You have that I've been conspiring with Steph look in your eyes" he says kissing my nose.

"Well I did meet her at spa" I smirk at him.

"Should I prepare the boys" he laughs.

"No, just you be prepared" I say leaning up and kissing him lightly but he has other ideas and bites my lower lip for access to my mouth with I grant him. It's passionate, desirable and I want him so bad.

"We have to stop" I say pushing him a little from my spot between him and the wall that he backed us into.

"I'm sorry" he says stepping back.

"Don't be" I say and he looks at me.

"I love kissing Logan, but you have to get back to the office and I have a bubble bath calling my name" I smirk at him.

"What if I call in the rest of the afternoon and enjoy you" he says caressing my cheek.

"Then we both won't be ready in time" I say winking at him and walking into the bathroom.

"Fine, you win this time, but sooner or later Ace" he says and I look at him. "I'm going…I'll see you at 7" he says walking to me and kissing me lightly. There was a time where I would have told him to stay but I have plan and don't want to ruin it.

"4 hours Logan, it's not that long" I say turning on the tap for the bath.

"It's a lifetime Ace being without" he yells back walking out of the room

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

"Mom, I'm telling you he's getting better" I sigh on the phone as Anton does my hair in the apartment around 5:30.

"Hun I know you want to believe that, but Rory how many times has he done this. Turn all sweet and romantic only to slam you down when he gets the opportunity" she says and I close my eyes. For the last three years she has been doing this. Making me second guess Logan at every turn. She was the reason I said no at graduation. She was pissed that I left for California without telling her about the baby.

"Mom this is different. He's Logan again" I tell her as Anton pulls my head back.

"Believe what you want kid, but leopards can't change their spots in a month" she says and I shake my head only to have Anton pull at it.

"Mom I just wish for once you could be happy for me that we're trying to work things out instead of only seeing the bad. I love Logan and always will." I say.

"But that doesn't mean you have to be together. Look at your dad and me. There will always be a part of me that loves him because he gave me you, but we're not good together. Luke and I are" she says and I know that's true.

"You're right about you and Luke but how you feel about Luke is what my heart tells me about Logan. You just have realized it. I will fight to the end for my marriage and he wants that too mom. All the other time it was I'm sorry and I piece of jewelry, fancy dinners, and makeup sex. This time is different" I tell her and am met with silence.

"I'll try" she says and I hear Lizzy yelling in the background.

"Go, I'll call you tomorrow" I say to her when I hear Lizzy yelling for Nana.

"Okay kid, listen why don't you both come and get Lizzy and stay for the festival" she says.

"I talk to Logan" I say and she hangs up.

"You are done" Anton says turning me around so I can finally see.

"It's looks amazing" I say standing up looking in the mirror. It's all pulled up with spiral curls coming down so that it looks down but shorter to show the details on the halter and back.

"You're going to the beauty of the ball" Anton says hugging me. Anton Rivera has been doing my hair since my wedding for all the galas, benefits, Hartford gatherings we have to attend. He is the only one I trust now even for the simple trim.

"Thanks Anton, I love it" I say walking over for his check.

"I hope you and the hottie of a husband of yours gets everything you want out of tonight. I do miss the little miss though" he says as I hand him his check.

"She's with Mom until tomorrow, Logan and I need some time alone" I say smiling.

"Of course" he laughs. "Come into the salon next week and we'll update those highlights" he says.

"Okay I'll call you Monday" I say opening the door for him after he collected all his things.

"Bye girly" he says kissing my cheek. Gay hairdressers I laugh shaking my head and closing the door.

"Ace are you ready" I hear Logan say entering the penthouse exactly a 7pm.

"One minute" I yell back at him buckling my sandal. I stand up and exam the whole look. The hair perfect, perfect dress and perfect date, yes I'm ready.

"So what do you think" I say walking into the living room to Logan. He turns around and looks like it stopped breathing. Exactly the reaction I wanted.

"You look…wow" he says swallowing hard and walking to me.

"I'm disappointed at you Huntzberger, Mr. Co-CEO of HG can't use any adjectives to describe his wife except wow" I smirk at him.

"Well I'm not done yet Ace" he smirks pulling me closer and kissing me hard.

"You look sensational, incredible, breathtaking, and gorgeous" he says after the kiss.

"Well that's more like it" I say smiling at him.

"Anton did a knockout job Ace, every woman will be jealous of you tonight" he says twirling me around.

"They usually are because I have you" I tell him and he looks at me.

"No, I'm lucky to have you" he says handing my shawl and purse.

"Just keep telling yourself that and we'll be good" I say winking at him and walking out.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

"Rory darling, you look lovely this evening" Shira greets us as Logan and I make the rounds.

"Thank you, you look nice as well" I say. Our relationship is strange, but I did give her her first grandchild so it's okay.

"How is Lizzy, you must bring her to the house soon" she says and I look at Logan.

"We will Mom soon, Rory I need to talk to Dad real quick are you okay here" he questions.

"Go son, Rory is fine" Mom says and he leans over kissing my temple and whispering to me "I'll be quick I promise" he says. I just smile.

"I think its shows great character to be here Rory" Shira says and I look at her.

"What do you mean" I say already knowing what she meant.

"Standing behind him even after everything my son did. I wished he would be different than Mitchum, but I was wrong. Hopefully he'll see that he has something better in you" she says.

"We're working on it. He also knows I'm serious about leaving if he does it again" I tell her and she nods.

"I hated Mitchum when published that photo, but he's convinced that Logan is still going through a phrase" she says.

"Did he mention that I stormed his office and screamed at him" I say ordering another martini.

"Yes and I applaud you. Not many can stand up to Mitchum Huntzberger and live o see the next day" she smiles as we are joined by some others wives of the business partners.

**Logan POV**

"Dad" I say shaking his hand as he excuses us from the men.

"I see Rory is here tonight, playing the perfect Huntzberger wife" he says.

"She's not playing. She chose to be here by my side tonight" I tell him. I really hate this man sometimes.

"Of course she did" he says looking over to the women who have gathered by mom and Ace.

"She does look better than I have seen her. Work done" he says and I look at him.

"No, determination and the thrive to prove to the world that we are still us" I stay watching her and I realize that she has her rings on. She hasn't worn the hole set since the night she stormed out. It's only been the wedding band and that's only out of the house. Inside she doesn't wear either. That alone means the world to me.

"So she's being Rory Gilmore again. We'll that is a change" he says smirking at me.

"I'm not coming into the office this weekend" I say and he looks at me.

"No you will be there" he states.

"No, I'm spending the weekend with my wife and daughter" I tell him.

"Logan don't start with me. There is no negotiation about that. You will be in the office at 9am tomorrow." He demands.

"No I won't" I say walking away from him and back to Ace.

"Excuse me ladies, but can I steal my wife for a dance" I say placing a hand on Ace's lower back.

"Of course Logan, you kids have fun" Madeline Wrightworth says and I nod. Her husband is one of the biggest stockholders in the company.

"Excuse us ladies" Ace says finishing her martini and taking my hand. I lead us to the dance floor and pull her close.

"Hi" I say leaning down and kissing her.

"Hello" she says and I smirk.

"Every man in there wants you" I tell her after watching them all stare at her.

"That's great but I rather have my husband" she says and I love you so much more.

"How did I get to be so lucky" I say as I twirl her out from me and back again.

"You were the right man for that article and I lost my heart somewhere in between" she says looking lovingly up to me.

"You weren't the only one" I say leaning down kissing her again.

We spend the rest of the night dancing and being close to each other like we used to; holding each other's hand under the table and small intimate touches throughout the night. It was like we were dating all over again. Ace did a good job downing the alcohol though and I can't remember the last time I seen her like this.

"Are you ready" I question her around midnight.

"Definitely" she says smirking at me. Whatever is going on in that head of hers today is confusing the hell out of me. We say our goodbyes and leave to head home. She snuggles up to me in the limo and wrapped her in my arms.

"You were fantastic tonight Ace. Everyone thought you looked amazing" I say and she looks at me.

"And you. What did you think" she says.

"That I never wanted to leave early and keep you to myself" I say kissing her forehead.

"Really" she says and then gets up to straddle me. This is new. She hasn't been this forward in a long time.

"Yes" I say running my hands up and down her exposed back.

"Then let's get home so I can show you how much I appreciate this dress" she says kissing me hard and needy. I respond immediately wanting to be close to her. We continue kissing as feeling one another and I'm happy; happier than I have been in a long time.

Frank stops at the penthouse and I help her out of the limo and lead her upstairs. Not once letting go of her. She kissing my neck and undoing my tie. I just let her. I will give her anything she wants. "Ace, stop for one second, I can't open the door if you're trying to undress me" I say smirking at her undoing my dress shirt.

"Then hurry up" she says and I open the door then turning around and scooping her up in my arms and carrying her inside.

"Bedroom" she says kissing the side of my neck and I close the door and head to our room. Laying her down on our bed for the first time in months, I feel confused. Is this the alcohol speaking or does she really want me.

"I want you Logan, look around" she says reading my mind and I do. Seeing candles already set and Rose petals all over the bed and floor.

"Shouldn't it be me being romantic here" I say looking at her trying to unzip her dress.

"Let me please" I say standing her up and kissing her neck as I slide the zipper down and watch the dress slide off her.

"I missed you" I say looking at her gorgeous body by candle light.

"Then make love me like you used to. Make me feel that I'm the only woman you want" she says ripping my shirt open and pushing it and the jacket to the floor.

"Are you sure Ace" I say and she pulls me to her kissing me hard.

"I want you Logan" she says and that's all I need. I lift her up and she wraps her legs around me and I knee on the bed laying her down under me. Determined to spend the rest of the night showing her just how much I love her and need her.


	8. Morning After and Stars Hollow

reviews are great Keep them coming!!

CH 8

**Early Morning**

I feel so contented right now. I don't want to move. It was the best night sleep that I have had in a long time. I snuggle up to whatever it is that is holding me and feel someone kiss my forehead. "Morning" Logan says.

"Logan" I say confused as to why he's here and not in the guest room.

"I miss this" he says caressing my face. The events of last night coming back to me and I smile looking up at him and I look up at his face.

"I did too Logan" I say leaning up and kissing him.

"Just tell me this wasn't a one night thing because of the alcohol we consumed and that you really wanted me here" he says and I roll to straddle him.

"What do you think" I say before kissing him harder on the mouth. He's my addiction. No matter what he does, I still want only him.

"I say that we still have two hours before we have to leave" he smirks rolling us over and continuing the activities from last night.

About 8:30am, I feel him nudging me awake as the aroma of coffee fills the air. "Ace, come on we have to leave soon to make it to Stars Hollow before the festival" he says and I roll over and look at him.

"You're willingly going to a crazy town festival with us" I question. He hasn't done that in almost a year.

"It's the ice cream social event of the years and Lizzy is the little princess why would I miss it" he says handing me a mug filled of coffee after I sat up.

"I didn't even think you knew about it" I say taking a slip.

"Are you kidding that child of ours has talked about nothing since she got back about it. Reminding me over and over again about it" he laughs sitting next to me.

"She's really is a Gilmore huh" I say smiling at him.

"Wouldn't want it any other way" he says leaning over and kissing me before getting up and heading to the door.

"Logan" I say and he looks at me.

"Move you stuff back" I say and he smiles.

"No more isolation" he says.

"It would help us if we get to be close at night" I say finishing my coffee and reaching for my silk robe hanging on the edge of the bed and getting up.

"Rory" he says and I see the confusion on his face as I step in front of him.

"I want you next to me at night and I want to wake up in your arms again" I say leaning up and kissing him which he turns into this passionate kiss and pushing me to the wall.

"I want that more than anything" he says kissing my neck.

"So go fix it and then we can share a shower" I say winking at him and heading for more coffee.

**RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL**

"Does she hate me" Logan questions on the way to Stars Hollow.

"Mom" I question looking over to him and he looks nervous.

"No Taylor, yes Lorelai Ace" he says shaking his head at me.

"That's a tough one" I say and he cringes. "She hates what you did and all the hurt you caused and doesn't believe that you can or want to change, but she was the one who offered that you should come with me to get Lizzy so maybe there's hope" I say taking his hand and kissing it.

"What do you think" he questions looking at me before looking back at the road.

"I think that you're trying and I see it. I also know that you understand I'm not playing this time and will walk away and that scares you" I say and he nods.

"More than you know" he says.

"I also think that we can come out of this stronger than we ever been and still have the rest of our lives together" I say leaning over to kiss his cheek.

"I know I still have a long way to go Ace. That I'm trying to be that man again. But I need you next to me and being supportive too" he says and I look at him.

"Supportive, are you saying I'm not" I question him getting upset.

"No, you are. I just need that to continue" he says and I calm down.

"I want us Logan, I love you. If it means going to therapy with you once a week for a year or longer then I will" I tell him.

"Thank you" he says pulling my hand to his mouth and kissing it before pulling in the drive way.

"Mommy…and Daddy" Lizzy says running towards us.

"Hey princess" Logan says lifting her up.

"You came. You membered" she says hugging his neck tightly.

"Of course I need Lizzy; I wouldn't miss it for the world" Logan says hugging her and I smile as mom walks up and hands me coffee.

"You look happy" she says and I turn to her.

"He's here and look at that smile on Lizzy's face how can I me anything but happy" I say to her.

"Not that happy, the 'I had hot wild monkey sex with my husband' happy" she says and I spit the coffee out.

"How did you" I question her.

"You look like yourself again. Not that battered emotional woman that I left in NY a month ago" she says and I smile.

"I feel like me again, and Logan is really trying Mom so please go easy on him" I tell her.

"Like you said he's here and that means a lot kid, that means he is better than Chris especially to me" she tells me.

"Hey little mini me why don't you take daddy inside and show him your dress we finished last night and then we'll hit Luke's" Mom yells over to Logan and Lizzy who Logan is pushing on the tire swing.

"Come daddy me dress beautiful. And papa is make chocolaty chip p-cakes for mommy so we have to hurry" Lizzy says jumping off the swing and pulling Logan to the house.

"P-cakes" Logan says confused looking at me.

"Pancakes Huntzberger" I say and he nods knowing about the hangover we are both getting over from last night.

**Logan POV**

"Daddy look pretty" Lizzy says dragging me upstairs to sewing room. There sitting on a mannequin is a pink princess dress with white lace on the bottom with matching shoes and tiara.

"Lizzy it's beautiful" I say lifting her up.

"Daddy you love me" she says and I look at her.

"Of course I love you princess" I say. I guess Ace was right about her wondering that. Note to self. Tell her more often.

"Are you sure cause Davy says you no sleep with mommy you don't love us" she says and I look at her. Davy is 7 and telling her that I don't love her.

"Lizzy, I love you and mommy more than anything in the world. Just because I haven't been sleeping in the room with mommy doesn't mean I stopped loving either of you" I say still not believing that I have to explain this to my three years old.

"Really" she says touching my cheek juat like Ace does.

"Yes and do you want to know a secret" I say ad her face lights up and she nods.

"I slept with mommy last night and for now on every night okay" I say kissing her nose.

"Wait till I tell Davy" she says wiggling out of my arms and running out of the room past Lorelai.

"She definitely got the running from you" she says coming inside the room.

"The dress is incredible Lorelai" I say not sure what to say to a mother in law who really hasn't liked me since the beginning.

"Would it be anything else" she laughs.

"We need to talk mister" she says sitting on the sewing machine chair and I look at her. I knew this was coming.

"Okay" I say knowing this was coming.

"You hurt her more than I think you realize. I hate that. It's the one thing I asked you not to do three years ago. I had to promise to me that you wouldn't turn out to be Chris or your father. You broke that promise Logan. The trust I had in you is now gone. It will take you hell of a lot long to regain mine than Rory's. She loves you in spite of what you did. That will always cloud her judgment. But if she's happy like she is now for the rest of her life, I will give you back that trust. My daughter is finally back and I refuse to lose her again. So you do whatever you need to keep her happy" she says and I just stare at her.

"That's why I'm leaving HG" I say and she looks at me.

"What" she says looking shocked.

"I haven't told Rory yet, but I had lunch with Jonathan McCoy and they are expanding Helfix out to the east coast and he wants me to head up all corporate office out here. It's the exactly what I need to get out from under my father and save my marriage. Jon is allowing me to make my own schedule and do all the hiring among other things" I tell her and she just sits there.

"When" she says standing up and walking to towards me.

"In two months, they are still finalizing a few things and then right after the Boston trip for Dad I'm gone" I say.

"Boston trip isn't that the one during Rory's birthday" she says and I curse.

"He'll have to change it" I say looking at her.

"Why not take her with you" she suggests and I look at her.

"But don't you want to celebrate with her" I say knowing that Rory is always her for her birthday.

"I think she would prefer to be with you" she says tapping my shoulder and walking out. How the hell could I forget Ace's birthday falling on the same day I'm supposed to go to Boston? I never forgot her birthday. I used to have her present mapped out for months prior. I can't believe it. 6 weeks before her birthday and don't know what to give her. I need to work something out.

"You're still up here, Mom and Lizzy left for Luke's with her singing about daddy sleeping with mommy? Want to explain that" Rory says walking in.

"Davy" I say and she looks confused. "Davy told her that because I wasn't sleeping in our room that I didn't love either of you" I say encircling her waist and pulling her close.

"That's ridiculous" she says placing her arms around my neck.

"Exactly, so I told her that daddy was slept with mommy last night and she ran out of here singing it" I say kissing her.

"Logan you can't say things like that a three year old" she says smacking my chest.

"What all I said was sleeping and didn't mention how you were screaming my name all night" I say smirking at her.

"Thank goodness for small favors" she says smiling at me.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are today" I say kissing her.

"Not today no" she says kissing me back.

"Well then you're beautiful and I love you" I say kissing her harder and she moans slightly.

"Not here" she says breaking the kiss.

"Why not, we're all alone" I smirk walking her backwards to the couch that's there.

"Because Lizzy is waiting for us and if we're not there in ten they can and probably come looking for…oooh" she says as I lay her down on the couch and start kissing her neck while playing with the hem of her shirt.

"You're right" I say stopping and backing up.

"I promise the wait will be worth it when we get home later" she says kissing my one more time before walking out.

"I'm holding you to that Ace" I say walking out to follow her downstairs.

**Luke's**

"And then daddy said he slept with mommy last night and now we have baby" we hear Lizzy say as we walk into Luke's. Rory stops short and I collide into her.

"Lorelai Elizabeth Huntzberger what did you say" Rory says in this Emily Gilmore, you better hide voice.

"Mommy" Lizzy says looking ready to cry.

"Repeat yourself, young lady" Rory continues and I'm afraid.

"Ace, easy, she's three" I say encircling her from behind.

"That daddy slept with you and now we have baby. Why mommy" Lizzy says softly as I lift her up and pop her on my lap.

"Just because daddy is sleeping in the bedroom doesn't mean we're having a baby" Rory says sitting next to us. Another baby that thought never crossed my mind. Maybe Lizzy is on to something. I loved seeing Rory pregnant and watching that adorable belly grow with Lizzy. Maybe it's time to have another.

"But Davy said" Lizzy complains pointing to Jackson and Davy.

"Davy needs to learn to keep his mouth shut" Rory says looking at Jackson.

"Sorry Rory, he's at that age, I'll talk to Sookie about it" Jackson apologized.

"It's fine, I just don't need Lizzy saying stuff like that at school" she tells him. We start eating and everything quiet.

"Mommy" Lizzy says eating her pancakes.

"Yes baby girl" Rory says taking the mug from Luke with coffee.

"We have baby" she says and I see Rory almost choke on the coffee.

"Yeah Ace what she said" I say playing along.

"Hush you. Lizzy we're not having a baby any time soon" Ace says and I feel disappointed.

"But me 3 and me want brother like Davy" she says and Rory closes her eyes.

"Lizzy when and if daddy and I have a baby, there's no guarantee that it will be a boy and second he'll be younger than you" Ace says calming.

"That otay me still want one" she says finishing her juice.

"Me go with Nana to get dressed byie" she says hoping down and running to Lorelai who came down from upstairs.

"Be good and stay clean" Rory yells after them. I just stare at her and she's blushing.

"You're quite cute when you're blushing Ace" I say drinking some coffee.

"My 3yr old just told me to have a baby" she says shaking her head.

"Maybe she's lonely" I say and she looks at me.

"Not you too" she whines "Logan we're not anywhere near having another baby" she says and I nod.

"I know but it wouldn't be so bad. The age difference is like Honor and I" I tell her eating the pancakes left on Lizzy's plate.

"No" she says firmly and I laugh.

"I was just saying Ace" I say defending myself.

We finish at Luke and head back to get Lizzy for the Ice cream festival. The festival started on at the middle of town and the parade went across the town and Lizzy was adorable. Waving and blowing kisses to everyone from the float with Kirk and Davy. It was like watching the Rose parade with the seeing the winner of the tournament of Roses waving at the crowd. She sure inherited the center of attention characteristic from Lorelai and Honor. The combination is deadly for any guy in 10 years.

"She's like Miss America up there" Rory says and I look at her from the camcorder.

"She's you're daughter" I say and she laughs.

"I would have never done this. This is all you Huntzberger" she laughs and her smile radiates off the screen.

"Actually I think we can blame your Mom Ace. She corrupted our angel" I laugh.

"Definitely" she says and I turn to video Lizzy being crowned by Taylor and she bows and blows kisses to the crowd.

"I'm in trouble when she's a teenager aren't I" I question Ace turning the camera back to her.

"Well if she's anything like you we should start a bail fund now" Ace says.

"Unless she had a brother to protect her" I say and she smirks into the camera.

"I'm going to see Lizzy" she says shaking her head and walking away without answering me. I can work at her. I think having another one is a great idea. But first I need to tell her about Helfix and prepare for her birthday.

Please review!


	9. And Daddy Too?

AN:Okay i know you have all been waiting of for this, but life was crazy. So now you get two updates so smile. I don't own Gilmore Girls!!

Ch 9

Logan POV

"Rory come to Boston with me" I say on the way home from Stars Hollow. Lizzy is asleep in the back seat and she was zoning out.

"Why" she says still staring out the window.

"It's your birthday that weekend and I think it would be good for us" I tell her talking her hand.

"Are you planning something" she smirks at me. She knows me too well.

"Well it's your birthday" I smirk looking at her.

"Logan, I can't. Lizzy would have to stay with Mom and I need to learn to trust you again when you're away on business trips. The Boston trip will be the first one you go on since we started to fix our marriage. It will be the best opportunity for us to see if this will truly work" she says.

"So after everything I've been doing you still don't trust me" I say a little angry.

"Logan I want to so bad. I'm trying to let go of the past and move forward. But I know that I need to know that while you're away on trips you're not wandering again. If I come with you, that won't happen" she states squeezing my hand and that's her telling me that she needs me.

"So what I go to Boston and you stay in New York with Lizzy and then we'll see if you feel differently after I return" I state. I just wished she would just come.

"When was the last time you called me when you were out of town for business?" she questions me and I look at her.

"I always did" I defend.

"No you used to. Candace called for you for the past year" she says and I look at her. Did I really do that? Turn completely into my father and have my secretary contact my family.

"I'm sorry" I say lifting her hand and kissing it.

"Do you see why I need you to go to Boston alone" she questions as I hit the exit for the city. "I still wish you would come. It was fun when you did. Do you remember that trip to Nebraska that we took for Dad after we moved back to NY" I say and I see her smirk.

_Flashback_

"_So this is the far off land of Omaha, Huntzberger" Rory says stepping off the plane._

_"Yes and I hate it" I state grabbing her hand to help her down the stairs. _

"_But they have steaks, best steaks in the country and you love steak" she giggles as we walk to the limo. _

_"That they do Ace, but I think I'll like this trip better than the last one" I say as we get situated in the car. _

"_Oh really and pray tell why. Does it have to do with the absence of the hangover you had or the fact that the big bad wolf isn't here" she laughs at me. _

"_Neither, I have you here" I say pulling her to my lap and she straddles me. _

"_Really is that all, I thought I was only here to scare away competitors for your attention" she smirks at me as a run my hands under the flirty black skirt she has on and cups her butt. _

"_It's a good thing you have it all and no one would come in between that" I says kissing the cleavage that is present thanks to the hormones of the pregnancy. She's 4 months and you can barely tell except for the increase breasts size and the crazy sex drive. _

"_You say that now, just wait until I'm 9 months and cursing you out for this" she says kissing my neck and moving her hips onto of me. _

"_Keep that up and we'll be late for the meeting" I say opening her button down shirt._

"_A Huntzberger late for a meeting perish the thought" she giggles as I flip us over. _

"_Exactly" I say before capturing her mouth with mine._

End of flashback.

"You were so late to that meeting that Mitchum called my cell phone looking for you" she giggles.

"Exactly and you had fun if I remember correctly" I smirk at her and she taps my arm.

"So that's what you miss crazy sex in the back of a limo and in public places with the adventurous side of getting caught" she says and I nod enthusiastically.

"You're such a guy" she laughs as I pull into the front of our apartment building.

"And you used to love that about me" I smirk getting out and walking around to get Lizzy.

"I never stopped" she says and I stop what I'm doing and look at her. "Ace" I say stepping towards her.

"Not for one minute Logan. It was always you" she says and I capture her lips with mine and kiss her hard.

"I love You Ace" I say after breaking the kiss.

"I love you too Logan" she says throwing her arms around my neck and I lift her upholding her tight to me. I know we'll be okay now. Hearing her say it again is all I need.

"Momma" Lizzy mumbles from the car seat and I set Ace down.

"Let me get her and we'll continue this inside" I state kissing her again and going to Lizzy.

"Daddy mommy crying" Lizzy says looking over my shoulder at Ace and I turn to see Rory.

"Why do you think that is Lizzy" I say as the elevator stops at the penthouse. I hate seeing her cry and I know that something is wrong.

"She needs double chocolate chuck ice cream" Lizzy states and I shake my head.

"She really is part Gilmore" I say taking Ace's hand and leading her down the hall.

"Separate stomach Logan, you should know this by now" Ace laughs at me. Tears temporary forgotten.

"Fine, but just a little, its way past your bed time little lady" I say and they both laugh at me.

"Gilmore portions or a normal person" Rory says as I open the door.

"Baby portions she's only 3" I defend myself.

"Daddy" she whines using those bambi eyes she inherited from Ace.

"Fine you win" I state throwing my hands up in defeat.

"Lizzy why don't we skip ice cream, it's late and I'll take you to the candy shop tomorrow" Rory says as Lizzy attempts to reach the freezer.

"Can I get gummies and lollies" she questions Rory and I have to stop myself from laughing at the conniving face on Lizzy. She is like me.

"Yes if you go right now to your room and change" Rory says and I watch Lizzy run down the hall.

"She's not all Gilmore" Ace says turning back to me.

"Perfect mix of the two of us" I say walking to her and encircling her waist.

"You okay" I question kissing her forehead. "Yeah, I was just thinking about when you promised me that we would always be together" she says laying her head on my shoulder.

"I meant that Rory. I want us to be together and I know that we have a lot to work through, but I will never make you feel unimportant or unwanted ever again. You and Lizzy are my priorities and that will never change again" I say kissing her head.

"I'm holding you to that Huntzberger" she says and I kiss her harder.

"Mommy" Lizzy says making us break apart to look at her.

"Ready baby girl" Rory says scooping Lizzy up and hugging her.

"Me want kiss" Lizzy says and I watch Ace kiss her all over and Lizzy giggle.

"Silly Mommy" Lizzy says shaking her head. "Now daddy bed" she says leaning over to me.

"I get to put you to bed princess" I say shocked. Usually she wants Rory.

"Yep and story" she nods smiling at me.

"Whatever you want Princess" I say kissing her. This is what I need. I need them. Nothing less matter to me than my girls and nothing will stop me this time for giving them the life they deserve.

"Love you Mommy" Lizzy says as we walk past Ace.

"Love you too baby girl" Rory says.

"Daddy too" Lizzy questions and I stop walking and look at Ace. "Sure daddy too" Rory says winking at me.

"Yay" Lizzy screams.


	10. Think back and feeling the same

Ch 10

"Is she asleep" I question Logan as he walks into our bedroom. I'm sitting on the window seat that we had installed and it's my favorite spot in the entire penthouse. It overlooks the park and I can get lost here for hours. It's still a little weird that he's sleeping in here again, but I want this.

"After two stories and another baby talk yes" he says walking towards me at the window seat.

"Oh God what was it now" I sigh.

"That when we have one if I could ask the angels for a boy because she thinks that I need a little buddy because you have her" he laughs lifting my feet to sit down and placing them on his lap.

"She's something else isn't she" I laugh looking at him.

"She just like you. You never know what you will come out with" he laughs.

"Watch it mister, you can still sleep in the guest room" I say and he laughs.

"No why would you want that when I can pamper you from here" he states beginning to rub my feet.

"You're right stay" I smile at him and stare out to the city.

"I miss this" he says switching to the next foot.

"I miss you doing that" I tease him and he smirks.

"I think the last time was when you about to have Lizzy" he says and I nod.

_Flashback_

"_Logan" I whine from the bedroom. The doctor put me on bed rest for the last 8 weeks of the pregnancy because the baby decided to turn herself early and started dilating._

"_Ace" he whines himself walking in. It's the 10__th__ time I called him in the last half hour. He's been so good. Mitchum has allowed him to work from home because of me being stuck in bed and that also meant no business trips. _

"_I'm lonely" I say in a cute little baby voice and pouting at him. _

"_Babe, come on. I need to get those reports to dad by 5 and I can't do that if you call me every 5 minutes" he states coming closer to the bed. _

"_But I've been stuck in this bed for three weeks now, the least you can do is keep me company" I state getting upset. _

"_What do you call this morning then Ace" he smirks sitting next to my hip and rubbing my huge stomach. The doctor never said anything about limiting the sexual activity and we have been making up for lost time. _

_"But that was this morning and now it's 1 and I want to something" I say pouting. _

_"What do you say I make you lunch and then I'll bring the reports in here if you promise to let me finish them without interrupting" he debates me. _

_"Turkey on rye with lots of mayo, pickles, tomatoes and some of that red sauce stuff that burns my tongue" I smile brightly at him. _

_"Tobacco sauce" he questions. _

_"Yep" I say and he leans forward and kisses my forehead. _

_"I'll bring it in a few minutes" he says. _

_"Love ya" I smile flipping through channels again as he gets up and goes to the kitchen. _

_"Logan" I scream not even 5 minutes later and he comes running inside. _

_"You okay" he questions rushing over. _

_"Foot cramp…hurts" I say strangling my voice in pain. _

_"Left or right" he says sitting on the bed. _

_"Right one" I say shutting my eyes in pain. The doctor said that the weight I gained affected the blood flow to my feet and that's why they hurt so bad and now being on bed rest they get these harsh pains that feel like they are crushing my foot. He places my foot on his lap and rubs his thumb up and down the center of my arch. He continues to do that and moving to under the bridge of the foot. After about ten minutes, I feel incredible. Close enough to feel ecstasy without having sex. I moan out closing my eyes and he laugh. _

_"What" I say opening one eye and looking at him. _

_"Keep moaning like that and lunch will become dinner" he smirks and I know I'm already turning him on. _

_"Keep rubbing" I say wiggling the left one. Why should that one be left out? He does and then moves to the left one as well. His hands are amazing and I love that he takes care of him._

_End of Flash back_

"Lunch turned into dinner alright" He laughs as I lean back against the wall shutting my eyes. His hands on my feet and rubbing drive me crazy. He hits all the pleasure points and I can feel myself want him.

"It normally did when we became preoccupied Logan" I say without looking at him.

"It was easy enough to do with you' he says and that makes me open my eyes.

"What is that supposed to mean" I state defensive.

"Ace, nothing bad, it was that anytime you were around, I wanted you and didn't rest until I had you. I would do anything to get your attention and once I had it, I wasn't going to give it up" he says moving to my calf muscle and I moan out slightly.

"You never had to try too hard Logan. I wanted you just as much" I tell him.

"And what about now Ace, you want me as bad I want you" he says moving so that he was between my legs and they were wrapped around him.

"You tell me" I say pulling his neck to him and kissing him full of lust and desire. He moves closer and pulls me so I was straddling him.

"I think I need to reinforce just how much I need you" he says cupping my butt and standing up and walking us to the bed.

"Really and how are you planning to do that Huntz" I smirk at him.

"You'll see" he smirks leaning us down on the bed and pushing himself on top of me fusing over lips together in a passion full kiss.

So you all got two updates and now i want some reviews. I need them to continue!!


	11. Telling Rory

Okay so i decided that i was going to add a third update so enjoy!!

Ch 11

Three weeks later, I watch as Logan packs for Boston. "It's still not too late to come with me" he says as I fold his shirt and placing it in the suitcase sitting in front of me on the bed. Lizzy is sleeping and we have one last night together before he leaves in the morning.

"Logan we discussed this and even Dr. Robinson agrees with me, we have to do this. You go to Boston for work and I trust you to behave and come home to me. That alone will help us heal" I tell him.

"But you conveniently left out the part that it's your birthday tomorrow and I how I feel guilty leaving you" he says placing the ties he was holding in the suitcase before zippering it shut.

"It'll be my birthday in 23 minutes Logan. You're here and that means more than some trip to Boston with you" I tell him as he moves the suitcase out of the way.

"I need to tell you something" he says sitting on the bed with a manila envelope in his hands.

"What's this" I say afraid of what it could be.

"This is our future" he says handing it to me. I take it and look at it and then him and he nods. I take that as permission to open it. I pull out a stack of papers with Helfix leader head on it. The last time I saw this was in California over four years ago. I look up at him completely confused.

"Jon called me weeks ago and offered me the CEO position in New York. It's exactly what I was doing in California and now I can finally leave HG for good. This is our golden ticket Ace. The entrance back to the life we wanted. No more traveling except for the quarterly board meetings. It means we can finally buy that house you want and Lizzy can have both parents home with her. This is what we have been waiting for and if it wasn't for you forcing me into therapy. I would have passed Jon up. But I know that if I leave this time, I'm not coming back. That means selling the HG stocks we own and getting a clean slate from my father finally" he says and I just stare at him. This is my Logan. The man that I haven't seen in almost a two years, the man that I fell in love with on top of the scaffolding close to seven years ago, this is Logan.

"Ace, I really need you to say something here. Anything" he says and I smirk at him.

"Is this my present because if it is you're seriously slacking Huntz. I expected better from you" I state and he just stares at me.

"No you wise ass, this is what is happening on Tuesday when I come back from Boston. Offices are already set up and employees hired, they are just waiting for me" he says.

"Okay" I smile.

"It's not the money we're used to, but I was thinking that if we move out of the city, it can work. Plus you're working and it will even things out" he begins ranting and I just lay back on the pillow smirking at him.

"What" he says finally realizing that I haven't said anything.

"Impressive, I haven't heard you rant without breathing in a while" I smile at him.

"Are you laughing at me" he questions.

"Me, no of course not. Why would I do a thing like that?" I say almost singing at him.

"Yes you are" He state before tackling me on the bed tickling me. I scream out laughing hard as he continues.

"Okay…stop I was…you win" I say breathless.

"Good, now come with me" he states standing up and pulling me off the bed.

"Where are we going" I say as he pulls me through the apartment to the balcony deck we have.

"It's cold Logan" I say as he pulls me outside.

"Two minutes Ace" he says and I survey the area knowing he's up to something.

"What in the world did you do" I say as the Empire State Building lights up in red and white like Valentines Days with a message on it. I'm completely in awe. He hasn't done something this grand gesture since the horse drawn carriage at my graduation party.

"Will you" he says and I turn to see him kneeing with a ring box.

"Logan" I say biting my lip.

"I did this all wrong Rory the first time. You proposal should have been intimate like this, just you and me and not 75 of Richard and Emily's closest friends. I know that we have been through a lot especially over the last few months but I love you Rory. I want to be your husband until the day I die. I want to be the man you fell in love with in Yale and I want you to always be the only woman in my life Ace. It's just you. You're all that I need. You're all that I want. Please let's do this the way we wanted and not what is expected. Let's fly to a remote island and get married on the beach at sunset like we always wanted. It could be everything you dreamed of or just us and Lizzy. Our family Ace, so what do you say Gilmore, marry me and jump with me one more time?" he says and I know I tears running down my face.

"You jump I jump Jack" I say crying as he gets up and grabs me into his arms and kisses me like it was the first time all over again.

Yes i know it's short but it works!!


	12. Back to reality

AN: Thank you for sticking with this story and all the reviews. Here is the next update so enjoy!!

Ch 12

Logan POV

"I love you Rory" I said kissing her before leaving for Boston. I hate leaving suddenly and that because I know I could lose her. I was a complete ass before and I finally have the right motivation not to screw this up.

"I love you Logan" she says hugging me.

"It's only for four days Ace" I laugh at the tight hug I'm getting.

"I know that" she smiles wiping a tear away.

"Yeah this was your idea. You could have come with me" I tell her.

"I know Huntzberger" she states grabbing the phone that just rang.

"Honor calm down, I can't understand what you're saying" Ace says and I wonder what's wrong.

"No, he didn't leave yet" she continues.

"Calm down, I'll be there, I'll have mom meet me for Lizzy. Just stay calm" Ace tells her hanging up and running past me to the bedroom.

"What's going on to make a Gilmore run like that?" I laugh walking in to see my wife naked and trying to pull jeans on. She's so hot that I want her now.

"Honor thinks she's in labor and she can't get Josh so I have to get to Hartford and like 20 minutes ago, Can you do me a huge favor and get Lizzy dressed" she says rushed "I know you have to catch that plane, but hell, you owe it. You can be late" She adds get a bra and throwing a blue long sleeve shirt over the white tank.

"You need to calm down too, I'll get Lizzy dressed and you get ready. Take the plane with me and we'll stop at Hartford first, I'll get Edward for you and Lizzy. Have Lorelai meet us there and then I'll continue to Boston" I tell her and I see her take a deep breath and relax slightly.

"This is why I love you, always sensible in crisis, now go" she kisses me and sends me off the Lizzy.

"Not always Ace not always" I yell back at her.

_Flashback_

"_Logan, I think RG is in pain" Rose says to me. We're at Steph's birthday party that she insisted on coming to. I was just going to swing by and then leave. But I also wasn't going to fight with her. She's two weeks from her due date. _

"_What are you talking about, I just checked on her 10 minutes ago and she was fine" I say walking with her to Ace and the boys following her. _

"_Rose I told you not to get Logan. I was fine. Just some back pain, but I was on my feet too much" she states. _

"_That's true, maybe we should get you home" I said. _

"_No, you're having fun and I want to be here. I'm not tired, just a slight pain. Nothing to worry about" she tells me taking my hand. _

"_If you're sure, but by 2 we're out of here" I tell her leaning down and kissing her._

"_Yes Mac" she smirks at me 'But do help me up, I need to pee again" she laughs. _

"_Figured that" I say pulling her hand and helping her stand up when she grabs it so damn tight that I thought she broke it._

"_Logan" she screeches like I'm not standing next to her._

"_What in the hell is that" I yell jumping back from her almost knocking her back down in the process and looking at the watery substance that hit my shoes and hers. _

"_I think my water just broke" she says holding her stomach and looking in pain. _

"_It can't, you're early. You can't be in labor now. We have a plan Ace. You made us have a plan. Plans from New York, you mom's the Gilmore, hell even my family's house. You're deviating from the plan. I'm not prepared. No, you can't have the baby now" I say flipping out. _

"_Ready or not here she comes" she says and I watch as Steph and Rose grab onto her as what I think another contraction starts. I just stare at her. I think I'm frozen. Everyone around me is talking and all I can see and hear is Ace yelling. Knowing that I caused that pain and wanting to stop it._

"_Mate, hell what is wrong with you" Finn shakes me out of the thought. _

"_I did that. I caused all that pain. I hurt her. I'm responsible" I say to him. _

"_Yeah mate you did but kitten loves you, now go to your bloody wife, I want to see my goddaughter finally" he slaps me in the back. We walk out in what seems to be the slowest pace in the universe._

_End of Flashback_

"Mommy me ready" Lizzy yells as she runs into the kitchen and I follow.

"Well, look at you Ms Lizzy" Ace smiles at her as she turns around in her pink corduroy pants and white turtle and pink bubble vest courtesy of Aunt Steph.

"Daddy helped" she states pointing to me.

"I know and he did a fantastic job. Now can you go get your Nana weekend bag for me and Aunt Honor's present you got her" she questions Lizzy and the little girl runs back to her room.

"I should have thought of that for you" I say realizing I'm still not as good as she is as a parent.

"Forget it, Lizzy loves getting her bag" she brushes it off.

"You have everything" I question seeing Lizzy dragging the backpack and holding a boy present along with a pink gift bag.

"Lizzy, I said Aunt Honor's only" Rory tells her picking up the backpack and checking it.

"I did, for you, Happy Birthday mommy" Lizzy say hugging Ace's leg after handing her the present and it's the best sight in the world.

"Can we open it on the plane with daddy" Ace questions her and winking at me.

"We're taking the plane…cool" she yells at the perfect Gilmore scream volume.

"So grab your jacket princess and I'll bring you down" I say grabbing my suitcase and Lizzy stops running and stare at me.

"You leaving" she says and starts crying. It breaks my heart worse than when Ace does it.

"Lorelai Elizabeth stop crying this instant, we talked about this. Daddy is taking us on the plane with him and stopping in Hartford to drop us off then going to work. Now be a big girl and get your jacket" Rory scolds her.

"Yes mommy" Lizzy says sadly and I look between the two.

"Ready" Ace says like nothing happened holding her jacket and purse and Lizzy's bag. I just nod and walk out. I never want to be on Rory's bad side again. She has that Hayden temper mixed with the Gilmore impatience.

"I'll see you in four days unless Honor has the baby" I state as Rory steps off the plane. I already got Lizzy in the car with Lorelai and they are waiting to say goodbye to Ace.

"Four days" she says leaning up and kissing me.

_Flashback_

_"Rory, please you need to breathe" he says sitting behind me in the back seat as Colin drove._

_"That's easy for you to say" I tell him._

_"Think about something else and concentrate. Make it a happy memory" he says rubbing my side to help with the pain._

_"What am I Tinkerbelle to your Peter Pan and learning to fly, it's child birth Logan, it's freaking hurts" I yell and Colin laughs._

_"Think about Rome when we were there. How beautiful it was and how you tried speaking Italian but failed miserably" he laughs._

_"Or almost getting caught have sex in the dome" I smile up at him, he smirks and Colin laughs._

_"That's too funny guys" he says._

_"Well we had sex more than there too, I'm not sure what national monument we haven't" I tell Colin and looks back at us._

_"No wonder you're knocked up. Control yourself man" he states._

_"Never around Ace" Logan says and I pull him down kissing him. The contraction starts again and I grab his hand._

_"Breathe Ace, I'm here. I'll always be here for you. I love you. You're my heart" he says in my ear calming me down._

_End of Flashback_

"Well my husband is MIA and I want drugs" she states. "You'll get those when you get there. Trust me it's all worth it" I tell her as I feel the car stop. "I called ahead so they should be ready for you" I tell her getting out of the car.

3 hours later, I'm leaving the hospital since Josh arrived. She's not in labor it's just Braxton hicks. I head back to Stars Hollow to get Lizzy when I decide to change plans. "Edward can you bring me to the airport please" I question and he does. I called Mom and told her to keep Lizzy. I'm going to surprise my husband. I call and get the Hayden plane fueled and ready. I also called to make arrangements for the night. As we approach the airport, my phone goes off.

"Hey Ace" Logan says.

"Hey you" I say smiling sitting in the limo on the runway.

"I'm heading to the meeting, but I just wanted to check in" he says.

"Honor is still in the hospital. They are monitoring her, but I don't think there will be a baby today" I say. It's not a lie.

"And here I was planning on skipping out and heading home. Damn" he states and I laugh.

"I'll keep you posted. Lizzy is fine with Mom. They are pumpkin painting" I tell him.

"I figured, sure you don't want to meet me tonight" he questions.

"Logan" I warm him trying not to laugh.

"I know, it was worth a try Ace" he says and I know he's smirking.

"I'll call you when I get out, should be about 4 hours" he says and I nod.

"Knock them dead Mac" I say and he laughs.

"Love you" he says hanging up.


	13. Are you sure it's not my Birthday

THANKS TO ALL YOU THAT REVIEWED. SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE. LIFE IS CRAZY. SO ENJOY AND REMEBER I DON'T OWN THE GILMORE GIRLS

Ch 13

I get on the plane and 45 minutes later arrive in Boston. I had Paul, the Hayden driver meet me and I headed to get some clothes and something special for Logan. I arrived at the Marriott International where he's staying two hours later after getting everything I need. "Reservation for Huntzberger" I say and the man looks at me.

"Mr. Huntzberger is already here miss" he states.

"I know that, I need his extra key" I state passing him my ID and he looks at it.

"I'm sorry but I'm going to need more prove than an ID, many people try to get in here and we have security measures" he states.

"What do you need, credit cards, bank statements, marriage license, oh wait what about a picture of him and I with our daughter would that satisfy those security measures for you" I state snotty. Being the daughter of Lorelai Gilmore comes in handy.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Huntzberger, let me get that key for you" another man comes over his tag says manager and I smile.

"I do understand that you have procedures, but all I wanted to do is surprise my husband" I tell him taking the key.

"What about some complimentary champagne and we don't tell him you're here" he says.

"That would be amazing thank you and could you send someone up to help me set a few things up" I state as the bell hop takes my bags. They agree and I walk to the elevator.

Heading up, I'm not surprised to see that it's the top suite. Logan always needs comfort and style. I open the door and see that it's set normal for a room. He has things thrown everywhere and clothes falling out of his bags. It's the only time he's messy is on trip. It's cute. "Mrs. Huntzberger, I'm Maria, Mr. Alanson sent me up to help" a maid knocks on the door. She has to be about 50.

"Thank you" I say before instructing her on what had to be done. I also tipped the bell hop and ordered chocolate strawberries as well as dinner for us to be delivered at 7 sharp. Maria sets the room as I clear Logan's papers from the desk, stopping to see a list of his.

"And he says he doesn't make them" I say aloud. Laughing but reading it, it states everything we wanted years ago when we were still in California. Lizzy puppy has to go because I don't do pets. I'm surprised Paul Anka is still alive. Second Honeymoon sounds perfect, especially now. We need to get away together. Talk Rory into having a baby, I figured that much. It has been on my mind since Lizzy brought it up. We always wanted more kids and planned on starting again after Lizzy turned two, so we're behind the plan. There really isn't too much talking he has to do. I want another baby. I have had that itch for a while now, but didn't want to because I thought we were getting divorced and I couldn't do that. But now that we're on the path of being us again, I want to more. Logan was and is the only father I see for 

my children. I want to see him with a baby in his arms again. He was so good with Lizzy. He deserves a son too. Making up my mind, I finish the desk. Maria finished up and tipped her before taking a shower.

Walking out in the blue silk mini dress I bought with my heels, I begin lighting the candles and getting ready for Logan. It's a quarter to 4 and he should be out any minute. My phone goes off and it's Logan. "Hey" I say finishing the last candles and spreading the flower petals all over the place.

"I miss you" he says and I can here is want for me over the phone.

"Where are you" I question. "Walking out of the meeting" he says and I nod looking around.

"So go back to your room and call me back. Lizzy is at Lane's playing with the boys and Mom went to the inn, so I'm all alone" I say seductively and I know he's smirking.

"I like the way you think Ace" and that is definitely a smirking voice.

"So call me back and I'll be ready" I say hanging up. He thinks it's going to be phone or text sex, wait until he sees this I smirk heading to the bathroom for double check on the outfit. I hear the front door open and his footsteps that stop when he gets into the living room area.

"Hi" I say leaning on the door frame heading to the bedroom.

"Wow" he says shocked looking at me. I know that would get him. The short mini dress in sapphire blue that he loves, extremely low v neck front and plunging back side, there should be more material for what I paid, but the look on his face is payment enough.

"You like" I say seductively walking to him and watch him swallow hard.

"Oh yeah" he say as I approach him and he tales my hand turning my around, the small pleated bottom rising up to reveal the thigh highs and garter.

"Are you sure it's not my birthday" he smirks.

"No, but it is mine and I plan on having an extreme sex marathon with my husband if he's game" I seductively has undoing his tie.

"Oh he's game alright" he says grabbing my face and kissing me with passion and desire. I got him. He's mine and that's all that matters.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

All night we spend together, making love like we used to in Yale. Not worrying about Lizzy or work. It's just the two of us and that is all that matters. Logan is my only one and I plan on keeping it that was fro now on.

"Are you sure you don't want to go out" he questions kissing my shoulder as I lay in his arms after the second indulgence in one another.

"That would involve getting dressed Mr. Huntzberger and I have no desire for that" I say kissing him.

"But you're a Gilmore Ace, you need to eat especially to keep up the pace we're going at" he smirks.

"That's what planning ahead is for mister" I say glancing at the clock and seeing that it just flipped to 7pm and there is a knock at the door.

"What more did you do" he laughs.

"Just get the door unless you want me to answer it, I'm sure the bell hop would be getting more than just a monetary tip" I smirk getting up only to be pinned back down.

"No leaving the bed Ace" he says kissing me hard on the mouth before getting up and pulling his pants on.

"Did you order everything on the menu from the restaurant Ace" he laughs coming back into the bedroom.

"Where's the food" I say thinking he was bring it in and he laughs.

"Out in the living area, but I wanted a simple of dessert first" he says walking over with the ice cream syrup.

"Logan what are you thinking you're doing with that" I smirk moving up on the bed.

"What do you think I'm going to do Ace" he smirks kneeing on the bed and coming closer. I just laugh as he pulls me to him crushing my lips with his. Dinner is completely forgotten and we went straight to dessert.

REVIEW!!


	14. Party and news

AN: this chapter jumps a few months. It's now december and Logan left HG and working for Helifax.

CH 14

"Rory are you sure you're okay" Logan questions walking to our room. We're attending the launch party for the Helfix in New York and then heading to Stars Hollow for Christmas Eve. Mom has Lizzy for the night since we are staying there for Christmas. It gave Logan and me some more time alone.

"It's just a slight cold, I'll be fine. Give me ten minutes to slip on my dress and we can go" I stay getting up off the window seat in my robe, hair and maybe already done.

"If you feel sick or what to leave you tell me and we're out of there" he says coming closer. He's been so overly protective lately especially since I got sick.

"I will now go and wait" I say pushing him playfully out of the room.

"Sure you don't need help" he smirks.

"No that would make us even later" I say pushing him once more and shutting the door. I hurry to the bathroom to take the pregnancy tests. I'm late and a good 8 days. It's the reason mom took Lizzy yesterday for me. I was so sick. Throwing up and fatigued. I have been playing it off as the flu, but I need to know. I was supposed to do it yesterday but Logan came home for lunch and never left. Actually we never got redressed until this morning. I take the tests 5 in total and walk out to the bedroom to slip on my blood red strapless mermaid style dress that I feel in love with when I was shopping with Steph. Silk material that hugs every curve of my body but lose enough to dance in. It has small gold accents on the top of the strapless and on the trim of the bottom. Paired with Manolo Blahniks black peep toe heels and gold drop earrings that Logan gave me last Christmas and matching bangles, I take one last look in the mirror "Okay Rory, this is it" I say after breathing in and out.

"Ace, you ready" Logan taps the door.

"In a minute" I yell back to him looking at the two positive sticks.

"That's all you're getting before I pick the lock Ace and you know I can" he laughs.

"Go away" I yell playfully. I look at the others. We have 4 positive and an error. That's means I am. I thought I was. I saw the same signs from Lizzy. It's the best gift I could get form Christmas; I just hope Logan is ready.

"Well am I worth the wait" I say walking out of our room to see Logan and the gang turn around.

"Damn Gilmore" Colin comments.

"No fair I want to be thin again" Steph complains, she's 6 months pregnant and hates that she can't wear certain clothes.

"You will be" I say walking to my speechless husband.

"Are you going to say something or are you my new fly catcher" I smirk and he grabs my face kissing me hard.

"And they're off" Finn laughs.

"Trying to kill me Ace in that dress" he says as I link my arm with his.

"No, just making you want me all night long knowing you have to wait" I smirk and the girls giggle.

"That's not going to happen, I have 100 on that we'll lose them by 9 o'clock" Colin bets.

"You have that much faith in him, mate" Finn laughs.

"Logan needs to be good tonight guys, he's front and center my cute little CEO" I say pinching his cheek.

"You're crazy do you know that" he playfully hits my hand away.

"I've been told once or twice" I laugh as we exit the elevator and head out for the night.

**RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL**

It's about midnight when Logan finds me outside on the patio area. "You'll catch a worse cold then you already have" he says draping his jacket over my shoulders.

"It's going to snow" I say staring dreamily up to the sky.

"The best things happen when it snows right? I mean Lizzy was born in the snow" he says and I look back at him. "Best things in the world" I say as he cups my face and kisses me sweetly.

"All the partners are jealous Ace, that I have you. You're gorgeous tonight and always are. I'm so lucky to have you" he says kissing me more passionately and I can taste the scotch on his tongue. I've been switching out my glasses all night without him realizing.

"So am I Logan. You gave me so much and I love you but I want to give you something" I say and he looks at me.

"And that would be" he questions a little confused.

"A son" I say and his eyes go wide.

"Are you" he says stepping back to look at me as it dawns on him.

"I took the test earlier, well 5, but they all said positive Logan. I'm pregnant" I say crying nothing but happy tears. He smiles that rare smile that only Lizzy and I get to see and pulls me closer for a hungry kiss. I love this man more than life itself.

"I have to tell everyone" he states pulling away and pulling me inside. "Logan…stop…come on…wait…pleas" I say breathless as he weaves between people to the stage and I have a bad feeling.

"Hey can I have everyone's attention" he says jumping up by the band. He looks like a crazy man.

"Logan get down come on" I beg of him.

"No way Ace, I want everyone to know" he says and the gang comes up to me.

"What is he doing" Steph questions. "Watch" I state knowing that I lost and he's going to tell everyone. I just turn around not to look at the crazy manic that I married and promised to do again.

"I know I'm supposed to be making a speech about the thanking everyone for being here and all but something is more important to me than that. Sorry Jon but it's true" Logan says taking the mike from eth band singer. We all laugh.

"You all know my gorgeous and feisty wife, Rory right and the all answer him yes and cat calls that I feel myself blushing at.

"Well what you don't know and I didn't either was that she was hiding a tiny little secret from me and everyone else in the room" he states coming off the stage and in front of me turning me around to face him.

"I'm going to kill you later sweetie" I state through my teeth and smiling everyone is laughing.

"Do you all want to know what it is" he questions and I see Finn nodding like crazy.

"I'm going to be a father again" he says dropping the mike and kissing me passionately as the crowd cheers.

"I love you Ace" he smiles kissing me again. Yes I love this crazy manic too.

"Kitten that's amazing" Finn says congratulating me.

"Well, my husband should have waited to get it checked by a doctor first, but thank you" I smile.

"What I'm happy. Leave me be" Logan says man hugging Colin. You can see how happy he is. It's been like this since he left Mitchum and we're so happy. The company is doing great and he has never been so Logan. He's back and I love it. Home by 6 for dinner, tucking Lizzy in every night and spending quality time with me; this is what we planned and it's finally happening.

"So how many weeks do you think" Rose questions me after all the congratulating is over.

"Not really sure, but I think around 10 weeks. That's when I found out with Lizzy" I states and Logan lets out this barking laugh from behind me.

"And what is so funny" I turn to look at the three crazy men.

"Chocolate syrup or champagne bubble bath Ace" he says and I blush looking away.

"Kitten I never knew you were so feisty, drop mate and run away with me" Finn says kneeing in front of me.

"Finneus, you may be my exotic lover, but it's my husband is who holds my heart forever" I say kissing Finn's forehead and walking to Logan.

"Damn right man" he says crushing his lips to mine and kissing me with passion and I know that I need him. Proving that I'm his and he's all mine.

"Let's get out of here" I whisper to Logan and he looks at me smirking forming.

"Don't have to ask me twice" he says leading me out of the ballroom.

"Mate, play safe…oh wait you already knocked her up so have fun" Finn yells to us.

Review!!


	15. Christmas and Remembering

An: Sorry for not updating sooner. It was crazy here with normal life and someone mean took my cd with all the stories on it. So i had to read all the stories to update. Hopefully they will be sooner now!

Ch 15

We are all gathered in the Gilmore living room, all the Gilmore and the Huntzberger for the first time in over an year and Lizzy is playing with the doll house that Richard and Emily gave her. I was told it was similar to the one that Lorelai had when she was younger. Honor is upstairs feeding the baby and it's nice just be with family and have no fighting. I spot Rory talking to Lorelai in the corner by the entrance when Lorelai lets out a scream hugging Rory to death. I guess she told her.

"Lorelai really you're suffocating the poor girl" Emily says walking towards them.

"You have to tell them" Lorelai insists looking at me.

"Logan" Ace says and I walk over kissing her temple as she enters the parlor.

"Rory's pregnant" I say and the whole room looks at me.

"Way to be subtle Huntzberger" Ace laughs.

"Oh my" Emily says hugging her as everyone congratulates us.

"That's great my boy, let's hope this one is a boy though" Dad congratulates me.

"Daddy what's preg, preg net" Lizzy says pulling on my pant leg.

"Mommy is going to have a baby" I say lifting her up.

"Really" her face lights up. I know she has wanted this.

"Yeah baby you're going to be a big sister" Ace says pushing the crazy blonde curls out of Lizzy's face.

"Oh no" Lizzy says wiggling out of my hands and running to Richard's den. I look at Ace and follow Lizzy as everyone looks at us.

"Princess what's wrong" I say kneeing in front of her in the den. She's sitting on the couch pouting just like Ace, but with all blonde curls.

"Baby early" she says crying.

"Early" I say lifting her up and placing her on my lap as I sit down.

"I wished and wished like Auntie Honor told me and asked Santa for a baby but now that he came early me get nothing tomorrow" she cries into my chest.

"Oh princess is that what's wrong" I say hugging her. I feel her nod into my chest and kiss her head.

"Lizzy listen to me, Santa wanted to give you the baby early and that's why Mommy and Daddy told everyone today. Trust me, Santa is a personal friend of daddy and he says that you were such a good girl this year that you will get more than just the baby for Christmas baby" I say as she starts calming down.

"Really" she says looking at me with those identical baby blue eyes as her mother.

"Yep" I say tickling her.

"daddy…dada…stop" she giggles.

"And what is going on in here" Ace says leaning on the door frame.

"daddy being silly mama" Lizzy says escaping from me.

"Well why don't you go say goodbye to everyone and I'll deal with daddy" Ace says kneeing to Lizzy height. "You okay baby girl" she questions and Lizzy nod before giving Ace a kiss and running off.

"So you'll deal with me" I state walking to her.

"Always" she says kissing my cheek.

"Thank you" I say and she looks at me. "I love you and our baby Ace" I say rubbing her flat stomach.

"You said the same thing when I told you about Lizzy" she says caressing my face.

_Flashback_

_It's early on a Saturday and I buzzing of the door is driving me crazy. Why can't people let you sleep? First the neighbors stopping by to welcome me to the area, then at work everyone stopping by the office and all I want to do is hideaway and be depressed. I hate myself for what I need three weeks ago and could kick myself for the all or nothing ultimatum I gave Ace. I miss her. I want to fly back to Connecticut and beg her to forgive me, but she's not there. She's off on the campaign trail with Obama and getting everything she deserves. I'm so proud of her, but I will never be able to tell her. I bell rings again and I pull myself out of bed and down the hall to head to the front door. Opening the door I'm shocked, Ace is there and she looks so lost and broken. "Hi" she says softly looking at me before breaking down in tears. I have no idea what happened, but I gather her up in my arms and hold her right there in the doorway. _

"_I'm sorry" she cries into my chest and I just rub her back. I know I need her to stop crying before explaining everything but for right now holding her is the best feeling in the world to me. _

"_Come inside" I say letting go a little and grabbing the suitcase that's on the step and closing the door behind us._

"_Coffee" I question after getting her up the steps and into the kitchen. _

"_No" she says and I drop the mug I'm holding, it crashes to the floor. A Gilmore never says no to coffee. This has to be something bad. _

"_Okay then what" I say with caution. _

"_Juice" she says and that's when I look at her. Something is definitely wrong. I grab a glass and go to the refrigerator. _

"_I'm sorry did you say juice as in apple and orange" I smirk at her and she gives me one of those patent Ace looks like I'm the crazy._

"_Yes that juice but anything but orange, I really don't feel like throwing up again" she says honestly and I drop the glass I was holding to floor in total surprise. _

"_Ace" I say walking to her placing both hands on her arms. _

"_I'm pregnant Logan and I have no idea what to do" she cries and launches herself into my arms, wrapping her arms around my neck and all I do is hold her. Did she say pregnant as in having a baby? Is it mine? Did she sleep with someone and not remember? Wait this is Ace, the baby has to be mine. A baby, am I ready for that? _

"_Ace" I say rubbing her back. _

"_I'm sorry that I showed up here I just didn't know what else to do. We were in Seattle when I found out yesterday afternoon. I just jumped on the first flight to San Francisco to see you. I probably could have drove and been here at the same time with the damn waiting I did at the airport, but I need you Logan. I have no idea what to do. I took like ten test and they all said the same thing positive like they already know that you're going to be positively happy about this. I'm not ready for this and I don't have you and I'm not home and I miss Mom and you and well mostly you. I screwed up everything I'm sorry" she rants on pacing the kitchen and I just smirk at her. _

"_Why are you smirking do you have any idea what is going on" she yells at me and I smile at her._

"_Rory, stop" I say taking hold of her hand and pulling it to my chest so that we were almost nose to nose. _

"_You need to calm down first off and breathe" I say pushing her bangs out of her eyes. She does it two times before I start again. "You did exactly what you're heart told you to do and that was to come here. I'm not going to ask how or who you bribed for the address because I don't care. We'll figure this out and together. We both help create this baby and it's up to us and no one else what we do" I say caressing the soft skin of her cheek that I missed so much. _

"_How can you be so calm Logan, I destroyed my heart and probably yours a few weeks ago and you're acting like you still love me" she says and I look at her. _

"_Do you honestly think that I don't, Ace I love you and that hasn't changed. I hate being here without you. I should have listened to everyone when they told me to wait and I was an idiot when I gave you that ultimatum. I was so afraid of losing you when you graduated that I was pulling at straws to keep you, but I did the one thing I didn't want most in the world and that was losing you" I say wiping the tears that are falling on her face. _

"_You still love me" she says looking me in the eye, I nod and smile at her and she knows I mean it._

"_Oh Logan" she says and throwing her arms around my neck once more and kissing me hard on the lips. It's the one thing that I've dreamt about for the last few weeks were her lips and I respond showing her that I mean it._

"_I love you and I will our baby Ace, just let me" I say still holding her. _

"_I want that too Logan and I love you" she says and kiss her this time as a promise that I will never leave her._

_End of Flashback_

"I meant it then as much as I do now" I tell her kissing her.

"I know you do" she says handing my hands and we join Lizzy in the parlor for goodbyes.

**Christmas Morning**

"Whoa" Lizzy says walking into the living room at Lorelai's. It's covered with presents.

"Are these all for me" she questions me as I lift her up.

"What do you think Princess" I laugh as Luke comes down from upstairs.

"Morning where are the girls" he questions kissing Lizzy's head before I place her down to attack the presents.

"Not sure" I say knowing I woke up and Rory was missing.

"Mama is bye bye" Lizzy says pulling the wrapping off a present.

"Lizzy let's find mommy before you destroy Nana's living room" I say.

"But daddy" she whines like a Gilmore.

"We're here sorry" Lorelai states walking in with a big bag.

"Where did you and Lorelai go to" I question as I kiss Rory good morning.

"Luke's" she says picking up Lizzy and walking outside.

"Baby girl cover your eyes for Mommy" she tells Lizzy and she does. I look at her confused but smile when I see the princess bike sitting on the porch.

"Okay open" Ace says placing Lizzy down.

"Whoa" she yells running to the pink bike with big streamers off the handles, basket and bell.

"I forgot Luke was holding it until this morning and pulled Mom out of bed to get it" Ace says wrapping her arms around my waist.

"I would have gotten it" I tell her.

"That's okay, it was no big deal" she smiles at me.

"You had coffee" I smirk at her.

"Who me" she says innocently letting go of me and running inside.

"Ace" I yell running after her. I hear her giggling all the way back to her room.

"You gave her coffee didn't you" I hear Luke question Lorelai and she laughs as I close the door to the room.

"Ace" I say and she looks at me.

"Come on it was one cup and its Christmas shouldn't I be able to enjoy the holiday" she pouts still with her jacket on.

"Yes as long as you have no coffee or caffeine" I say walking to her and unbuttoning her jacket.

"But" she starts when I kiss her hard on the morning.

"No buts lady" I say and she pouts.

"But you let me when I was pregnant with Lizzy" she states.

"Correction you became a sneak and hide it all over the house" I state.

_Flashback_

"_Ace" I yell walking out of my office with a bag of chocolate covered coffee beans that I found hidden in the bottom draw of the bookcase in the back. _

"_Ace" I say again walking into the living room where is she folding laundry. _

"_What is this" I smirk. _

"_I don't know" she says innocently not looking up from the TV screen where she is consumed with the program on babies. _

"_Hey" she says looking at me when I turned it off. _

"_What is this" I try again. _

"_Looks like a bag of chocolate covered coffee beans are you trying to temp me or have you realized that a Gilmore without coffee or caffeine of any kind is a witch" she smiles at me standing up. The six month belly fully in view and I love it. She's do beautiful pregnant. _

"_No, I found these hidden in the bottom draw of the bookcase, want to explain" I smirk at her. _

"_I have no idea what you're talking about" she says walking past me. _

"_Ace, you know that doctor said no caffeine especially coffee. Do you want to be sick again" I question placing the bag on the table and joining her on the patio. It's October and the cool breeze in San Francisco is nice and calming. _

"_But Logan I need it" she whines playing with my buttons of my shirt._

"_You don't need it Ace and it's better for the baby. I promise you once this baby girl pops out, I will buy you as much coffee as you can drink" I say rubbing her stomach that I love. _

"_I know you're right, but can't I just cut down a little" she says finishing unbuttoning the shirt and running her hands on my chest. Her sex drive is crazy now and I love that so much. _

"_No, Ace" I say as she starts kissing my neck and she knows her to get her way. _

"_Please" she says biting her lip and playing with my belt. She knows that gets her everything._

"_Well maybe just a little, but you have to stop hiding it all over the house. I swear I go hit in the head this morning with a bag of chocolate covered pretzels from the closet" I say looking at her. _

"_You did" she laughs pulling me half dressed back inside and into the living room almost throwing me down on the couch._

"_Eager Ace" I smirk as she straddles me. _

"_What do you think" she says assaulting my lips with her mouth._

_End of flashback_

"But if I remember, you allowed me consume more than what the doctor said I could" she smirks pushing me to the end of the bed.

"You know my weakness what can I say" I laugh as she straddles me and I kiss her now exposed neck.

"And it was only one cup and it's staying down. That's better than it was the whole time with Lizzy" she says and I nod knowing that is the truth before kissing me hard. I want to make love to her right now.

"Mommy…whoa mommy" Lizzy yells running into room as I'm lying on top of Ace kissing down her neck and her legs are wrapped around my waist.

"Hey baby girl" Ac says dropping her legs and I growl softly and she smirks at me.

"What was daddy doing" she questions climbing on the bed next to us.

"We were um…wrestling" Ace says and I try not to laugh.

"Oh, but you were doing it wrong Davy says headlock then roll" Lizzy tells us.

"We'll have to remember that for next time" I tell Lizzy.

"O-tay, me want to see Davey and get food. Nana says we eating at the inn" she says.

"I guess that's clue for we have to get dressed" Ace says looking at me.

"Nana says me first and then I can go with her" Lizzy says jumping on the bed as Ace gets up.

"Okay Little Mexican jumping bean, you can go with Nana" Ace says grabbing Lizzy's red reindeer sweater and black corduroy pants from the bag.

"I'll let you two girls get dressed" I say kissing Ace on the temple as she wiggles Lizzy out of the night gown she had on.

"Shower 20 minutes" Ace says and I look at her and she nods. Those hormones must be kicking in already. I just smirk and head to clean up the living room.

Okay so there you all go, so now Review!!


	16. Doctors and Surprises

Here a new update, i hope you like it. i don't own the Gilmore Girls

Ch 16

"Well it's nice to have you two back" Dr. Robinson says as Rory and I walk into her office.

"Actually we just wanted to drop this off for you" Rory says handing her the gift basket I was holding. "We know it's after the holiday, but we wanted to do this in person" she continues.

"Come inside we'll take I have a few minutes" She replies taking the basket.

"I'm not going to be charged for this am I" I joke.

"No, I just want to know what is going on with the two of you" she says closing the door.

"We're mending and it's great" Rory smiles at her.

"Someone is happy and I like that. Good job Logan" she says nodding at me.

"We both are" I say lifting Rory's hand to kiss it.

"So, tell me what changed" she questions.

"We both changed and realized that we need each other more than anything else in the world" Rory says and I look at her.

"Good, so no more slipping away from one another" she questions and I know that is directed at me.

"Nope and we're adding to the family" I say touching Rory's stomach.

"Wow that is a change" she says hugging Rory.

"Congratulations" she says shaking my hand.

"I'm due in July and we're moving to this wonderful house outside of Stars Hollow like we planned with before Lizzy. Logan left HG and is working for himself now and I couldn't be prouder of him" Rory says squeezing my hand.

"Well then I guess this is goodbye" Dr Robinson says.

"That's why we came in person" I say.

"Thank you for the lovely basket and you two take care of each other before anything and you'll be fine" she says opening the door for us.

"Thank you for everything" Rory says before we leave.

"It was all the two of you. It was there you just needed to be put back together" she says smiling as we head to the elevator.

"So that's it, no more therapy" I say as we get into the car to the doctor's appointment.

"Yeah, we don't need her anymore. I have my Logan back" she says snuggling into my side.

"Well, your Logan is hungry" I joke.

"Hungry for what exactly" she smirks at me and I kiss her hard and passionately. We continue making out in the back of the car for a while.

"We don't have time for that mister" she laughs breaking the kiss as I attempted to undo her shirt buttons.

"Tease" I state.

"You love it" she says as the car stops at the doctor's office.

"Fine but you owe me" I say opening the car door for us.

**Doctor's office**

"Well it look like you're 16 weeks ago Rory" the doctor says looking at the screen. We are having the first sonogram and I smile at her. That's almost half way through already.

"That puts you at June 27th" the doctor says and I look Rory. That would mean that first night that we made love was when she got pregnant.

"So then you can see what it is then" Rory says and the doctor nods.

"It's quite clear" he says moving the screen so we can see the baby…wait two babies on the screen.

"You're having twins" he states pointing out the bodies of each for us.

"Twins" Rory says and I can hear the utter surprise in her voice. I'm having two boys. I can't be happier right now.

"Twin boys to be exact" he state zooming in and we can see that he is right. Yep those are my boys.

"What the hell am I going to do with a boy, let along two of them" Rory states and I laugh. I couldn't help it. She's just so cute.

"Ace, you'll be fine. I promise" I say kissing her forehead.

"No way mister, two of you running around, committed me now please" she almost begs me.

"Ace, we'll be fine" I state as the doctor prints pictures for us. The doctor just shakes his head at her.

"Logan" she continues to whine at me as I literally pull her out of the doctor's office.

"Ace, come on. It's not that bad. So we have two babies coming instead of one" I laugh pulling her to me and hugging her.

"Not that that I can handle but they are boys. What the hell am I a Gilmore Girl going to do with two boys? They are going to be crazy and daredevils like you and I can't handle that. Lizzy was princess as a baby. So quiet and easy, these boys are going to be exact replicas of you" she states burying her face in my chest as the wind picks up.

"I was only like that to piss off the dark lord. I will never treat my sons like he did me. These two are always going to have me around" I tell her and she looks at me.

"That doesn't make me feel any better. You're banned from ever leaving me do you hear me Huntzberger" she states and I kiss her.

"Never Ace" I say as we get into the car to get Lizzy form daycare.

**That night**

"We're having twin boys" I say to the group as we celebrate Christmas with them and I see Ace bang her head on the wall.

"Oh girlie I'm sorry" Steph says hugging her.

"Why me" Ace says and I look at her.

"If it's any constellation, you won't be along in that" Steph says.

"I don't know what we were thinking" Ace says hugging her.

"I know Rosemary is the only smart one out of us all not to create the next generation of these three" Steph laughs as we are looking at Rosemary and Finn.

"Ace, I got a funny feeling you're not too happy now" I state hugging my gorgeous wife.

"No, I am Logie, but it's going to be hard" she says kissing my cheek.

"Logie is what got you in trouble again" I whisper into her ear rubbing her small baby belly that grew over the last two weeks since Christmas.

"I know and what is wrong with Finn" she says pointing to Finn who looks ready to pass out.

"Finn" I yell and he doesn't look at me. I let go of Ace and walk over with Colin following me.

"Finn buddy, are you okay" Colin says snapping his fingers n front of his face but nothing.

"Uncle Finny" Lizzy yells running from the hall and jumping in his lap. That did it. He snapped out of whatever trance he was in.

"Little kitten why are you jumping on me" he tickles Lizzy and I look at Finn.

"You looked funny and I want you to see Kanga" she giggles and he looks up and us all knowing he spaced out on us.

"Sorry Mates and Sheila" he says and lifting Lizzy over his shoulder and carrying her back down the hall to her room.

"What is wrong with him" I questions Rosemary who is awfully quiet.

"I kind of told him that I was pregnant" she says and the girls scream hugging her.

"Oh, right the first I'm pregnant and it's yours look" Colin laughs.

"Logan wasn't like that" Ace says.

"That's because you already shocked him for being in California in the first place" Colin states.

"I had that moment too Ace" I state and she looks at me.

_Flashback_

_I get out of bed quietly not to wake Ace and walk into the living room sitting down on the couch in a daze. "Ace is here" I say aloud to no one. "And she's pregnant" I continue trying to rationale this all. "We're having a baby" I state and stare directly into the black TV screen. Complete and utter shock sets in now. I have another person I'm responsible for beside myself. Will I even be a good father? I know that I will never be like Mitchum so that's at least a start. I'll just do everything opposite and I should be fine right? I grab my phone and call Colin. _

"_Hey man" he yells over the music. _

"_Rory's here" I state unsure what to say. _

"_I'm sorry, it's freaking' loud in here, it sounded like you said Rory's there" he yells._

"_I did" I answer him and hear it go quite._

"_What do you mean Reporter girl is there mate, last we heard she was in Washington" Finn says and Colin must have put me on speaker._

"_Well, I can tell you she's currently sleeping in my bed in the other room" I smirk thinking of making love to her hours earlier after all this time and it feeling incredible._

"_So you're back together" Colin says not convinced. _

"_Alright mate" Finn yells threw the phone congratulating me._

"_Not sure actually" I state. Sure we said that we love one another but what we are is still up in the air. _

"_Mate if bloody Gilmore showed up on my door, I would take her back without second guessing it" Finn tells me. _

"_She's pregnant" I says and hear glasses hit the ground. Yep that's the same reaction I had earlier. _

"_Is that way she came back, she had a one night stand and now wants to pass the baby off as yours" Colin states and I can hear the anger in his voice. _

"_Mate, this is reporter girl we're talking about" Finn says. _

"_Finn I know you love her like a sister but this is something that I don't accept" Colin states. _

"_Guys" I yell trying not to wake Ace. _

"_Sorry mate" Fin states. _

"_Finn's right, this is Ace we're talking about and we have an appointment tomorrow for confirmation but the last time she had her monthly cycle was April. I saw the planner" I say. _

"_Gilmore is quite organized" Colin says. _

"_Exactly" I tell him._

"_What are you going to do, what is she doing" he questions. _

"_All I know now is that she left the tour and came here straight after finding out" I say. _

"_Well at least now you can figure it out together" I hear Ace say walking into the living room. "Hey guys" she states. "Reporter girl my love" Finn sings to her. "Hey, we'll let you two guy go" Colin says hanging up._

"_I woke up and you weren't there" she says looking at me. "Are you okay" I question. "Fine now that I know you are still here" she says reaching out for my hand. "I'm not going anywhere Ace" I say standing up and taking her hand as she leads us back to the bedroom. _

_End of Flashback_

"So that was what you were doing that night" she questions. "Yep, I freaked out and I needed perceptive" I say and she kisses me. "Good now I can freak out, I mean come on two boys" she states and we all laugh at her.

"Ace, you'll be fine, we're be fine" I tell her.

"I'll believe you for now Huntzberger" she says tapping my cheek and walking down the hall to Lizzy's room.

Review!!


	17. A baby and flashbacks

Two updates and in one day. Do you live it?? If yes then Review!!

Ch 17

"Gilmore" Steph yells on the phone as I flipped it open.

"Steph" I say confused wondering why on earth she's calling so early.

"Is my husband there" she questions me breathing heavy.

"Not that I know of" I say yawning and getting up. Walking to the living room, it's like 6 am and I don't see anyone.

"Hey what are you doing up" Logan questions as I walk into the den.

"Have you seen Colin, it's Steph" I say holding the phone on my shoulder.

"Steph is she okay" he jumps up and grabs the phone from me and lay down on the couch. I'm so tired. I was never like this with Lizzy I'm 22 weeks now and I'm exhausted and not to mention getting huge fast.

"Ace, Steph's in labor" Logan says brushing hair out of my face and I mumble.

"I'm calling Lorelai to come watch Lizzy, she wants us to meet her and you need to get dressed" he says getting up and I mumble and roll over to my side.

I don't know how long I was there, but Lizzy comes yelling in "Found her daddy" she giggles and I look up to see Logan smirking at me.

"I thought you were getting dressed" he states helping me up.

"No, was I supposed to" I question confused as to why I was in the den in the first place.

"Yeah, Steph's in labor and will kill us if we're not there" he says and my eyes show the shocked.

"What she's early. Colin isn't home yet" I yell walking past them into the bedroom missing Mom walking in.

"Is she okay" I hear Mom question and I backtrack.

"Do you have ESP or something" I question and they all look at me weird.

"What" I say confused.

"Ace clothes now" Logan says and I hurry to get dressed._  
_

Three hours later, Caleb Andrew McCrea was born and both mommy and baby are fine. Colin came straight from the plane to get there from delivery. Logan and I were taking turns being in there with her until he showed up. We were beat when we went to the waiting room. "So that's what it feels to be on the other side of that" I say sitting down on the couch and he sits next to me rubbing my stomach.

"Yeah except you didn't get pounded by ice chips like I did" he jokes kissing my stomach.

_Flashback_

"_I…hate…you…" I scream at Logan throwing the ice chips at him. _

"_Come on Ace, those hurt and damn your aim is better" he states ducking as I threw the cup at him. _

"_Why did you do this to me" I cry as another contraction it and I scream. _

"_Baby you need to breathe" he says coming closer and I grab his arm. _

"_You have no idea what this feels like Huntzberger so don't tell me what to do. I want you to try this and let me know how you bloody feel. You're never touching me again" I scream as the contraction ends. _

"_I see you need some more ice, I'll get you some" the nurse says coming in a few minutes later. _

"_Can I get two cups please" I smile at her. _

"_Sure, honey I'll just bring you a pitcher and two cups" she says and closes the door. _

"_Ace" Logan says. _

"_You don't talk" I demand of him and he sits down like a wounded puppy.  
_

_End of Flashback_

"Did I tell you how sorry I was for that" I say leaning on him.

"Yes and I'm keeping all the ice away from you this time though" he laughs kissing me.

"Thanks guys" Steph says as we enter to see the baby.

"I owe you man" Colin says man hugging Logan and kissing my cheek.

"You can be in with this one if she becomes the pitcher for the Yankees again" he laughs and I punch his arm.

"Damn it that hurt" Logan complains rubbing his arm.

"He's so cute" I say looking at Caleb who Steph is holding and pretending I didn't hear Logan.

"Want to hold him" she questions and I smile as she hands me the baby and the boys go quiet.

"I forget you look like that" Logan says walking behind me and kissing my cheek.

"What as whale or holding a baby" I question.

"I could have watched you for hours just holding Lizzy and I can't wait to see that again" he says and I smile at him.

_Flashback_

_Logan POV_

_I walk into the apartment and everything is dark. It was the first full week back to work after Ace had Lizzy and I can't wait to spend all weekend with my girls. It was great of Dad to give me the time off and Lizzy is 6 weeks old now. I miss her so much doing the day. I walk down to our room and see no one and the bassinet empty. Odd, so I walk down to the nursery and see Rory rocking Lizzy in the rocking chair Lorelai gave us. "You are so beautiful my baby. Mommy and Daddy loves you so much" I hear Rory say and I just stay leaning on the door frame for almost a half hour before Rory realized I was there. _

"_Hey" I say smiling brightly at me. _

"_Hey yourself Ace" I say walking to her and kneeing down looking a sleeping Lizzy in her hands. _

"_We did good didn't we" I questions and she nods. _

"_She's perfect Logan and I would do it all over again" she says and I lean up kissing her._

"_We will Ace, maybe a boy, but right now I want to spoil my girls" I says taking Lizzy from her and placing her in the crib. _

"_What are you doing" Ace questions. _

"_Spending time with you" I say guiding her out of the room and back to ours. I turn on the monitor and we can see Lizzy on the little screen._

"_See, perfect asleep Ace; now come here" I say reaching out for her and she smiles. _

"_Logan" she says and I hush her with a kiss. _

"_I missed you" I say and she smile. _

"_I missed you too" she says throwing her arms around my neck and I kiss her hard and passionately. _

_Hours after finally being about to make love to her again, I lay with her in my arms and everything is perfect. "What were you doing before" she questions looking up from my chest. _

"_Watching you" I say and she looks confused. _

"_You have no idea how radiate you look when you're holding Lizzy. I could watch you for hours Ace and never get bored. I love it so much that I have you and she's ours" I say and she leans up and kisses me. _

"_I love you" she says and that's all I need to know._

_End of Flashback_


	18. Rory's truth

Thank you for all the reviews. this chapter is slightly different but make a arch for the Logan. It shows the complete change in him. Hope you enjoy!!

Ch 18

"Rory the babies look great, but I need you to rest more. Your blood pressure is too high and the baby's are growing faster than your putting weight on. I'm think 3weeks on bed rest and doubling the protein intake" the doctor says and I Iook at Logan not wanting to go through this again. I'm 26 weeks now and I think I'm huge.

"Okay, I'll call tell them at work. I should be able to take it off" Logan says to the doctor.

"No, you have the big meeting with the international market people, call Mom" I tell him and he nods leaving me there with doctor.

"Are the babies okay" I question.

"Yeah they are healthy and look right on track, I'm more worried about you" he says and I nod. "I know you want these babies Rory, but you were so high risked last time with Lizzy, I thought I mention not to get pregnant again" he says and I look at him.

"How could I not, he wants a son more than anything and now he's getting two" I tell him.

"But at the risk of losing you, I don't Logan would want that Rory" he states and I look away. "You never told him did you" he continues and I shake no trying not to cry. "Rory, you were on blood thinners for months after Lizzy. Then the cyst that we removed a year ago and the miscarriage you suffered, we talked about this. Your uterus is not going to survive this pregnancy. You are going to deliver by 34 weeks at the last if I have take them to save your life" he says as Logan walks back in.

"Okay, your mom is coming out this week so I can have my meeting and then I'll take the next two weeks." Logan says and I wipe my eyes.

"I guess that works" I say standing up getting ready to leave.

We get home and I have to tell Logan everything. "Logan" I say after he gets the DVD player situated for me.

"Yeah Ace" he says smiling at me.

"We have to talk" I say and he looks at me.

"Okay" he says sitting down in front of me.

"There are some things I need to tell you, and I know you're not going to like it" I say holding back the tears.

"Ace whatever it is, just tell me" he says resting his hand on mine.

"You remember last year when I got really sick and Lizzy stayed with Mom in Stars Hollow" I say and he looks at me.

"Vaguely Ace" he says and I nod.

"I had a miscarriage Logan and when they did the surgery to remove the fetus from my tubes, they found a two cysts in my ovaries, I had them removed and did treatment for them while you were in London for those three months" I state and he looks like I just shot him in the heart.

"You mean I could have lost you and you never told me why" he yells getting up and looking at me.

"Because I didn't think you cared. That it didn't matter to you, that I didn't matter to you anymore" I yell at him as tears run down my face.

"Wait you said miscarriage, did you have an affair" he say calming down and looking at me.

"Colin and Steph's reception last year when we were both too drunk to realize what we were doing and I could never to that to you" I say wiping the tears away.

"You looked amazing in the purple dress, that I remember" he says coming back to me.

"I found out that I was right before you left for the 10 day tour to Japan with Mitchum before coming home for a week and then going to London" I say and he looks down at me.

"I knew something was wrong when I walked in here and you looked horrible. You told me it was just a bad case of the flu and you sent Lizzy to Stars Hollow so she wouldn't catch it" he says and I nod.

"Yep and you spent that whole week not home with me, except to pack for London" I say.

"Rory, you still should have told me. I know I was jerk back then and I'm trying to fix it, but you need to tell me everything that happened during then so I can fix it now" he says sitting next to me on the bed and I lean down.

"The doctors told me not to get pregnant again, but I knew how much you wanted a son" I say and he moves me to look me in the eye.

"Why not" he states and I close my eyes.

"They don't believe that my uterus is strong enough to make it full term and now being that these guys are twins, I won't. They are hoping that I make it to 34 weeks but that's unlikely" I say and he just stares at me.

"Rory, what would happen if you don't make it that far or you do" he says.

"The twins will be in Neo Natal unit for a while and they should be fine, but if I make it past 34 weeks then I can rupture and bleed out" I tell him and he looks at me.

"I could lose you" he says somewhere between stunned and angry staring at me and I nod.

"G-d damn it Rory, I can't do that. I need you. Why the hell didn't you tell me" he yells and I cry harder.

"I was afraid" I cry.

"Rory, I would rather have you for the rest of my life then a son. You should have never put your life in danger like this" he says pulling me closer to him hugging me tight.

"I want these babies too Logan, it's not just you" I state.

"Baby I know you do, but what happens if you don't survive. You leave me, Lizzy and them alone. How am I supposed to raise our children by myself? I need you Ace" he says cupping my face.

"We'll follow doctor's order and I'll be fine" I state.

"Ace, you're smarter than this. If I have choose you or my sons, I'm choosing you" he says and I see that I'm not the only one crying.

"No, I don't want that. Logan please, they deserve you as a father and you'll be amazing" I say crying harder as he holds me closer.

"We just take it one day at a time Ace" he says making me lay down to try to sleep.

So what do you think? Review


	19. Happening and Faith

So here is anoth chapter. They are done so i decided to update. So review!! I don't own Gilmore Girls!!

Ch 19

Rory has been on bed rest for a month now and it's still so hard to look at her. I still don't understand way she would risk her own life for this? How could she knowing that I could lose her? What will I tell Lizzy? I had to get out of the house for a while and think, so Lorelai came over to stay with her. I met up with the boys at the bar down the street so I wasn't too far just in case something happened. "Hey man, I thought for a second you weren't coming" Colin laughs as I enter the bar.

"No, I was putting Lizzy down before leaving" I state ordering a scotch.

"How's the misses, mate" Finn laughs and I look at him. Rory hated it this first time with Lizzy and now.

"Hating best rest" I state. I realized that they don't know about Ace. I need to tell them before everything happens.

"Hey guys can we talk" I state and they look at me.

"Bloody hell mate, you were doing so well" Finn sighs. I smirk knowing he thinks that I cheat again, but that would actually be easier to tell them.

"No, not that, but thanks for thinking I would do that. It really means a lot to know what you think of me. It's about Rory and the babies" I say and now I have their full attention. Colin pointed to a table and we headed over. I fill them in on everything from the last month. To say they were shocked would be an understatement. We sat there for a few minutes in silence and I know they are letting it shock in.

"How are you handling that" Colin questions, they both look just as hurt and unsure as I do.

"Horrible Colin, I love her so much that it's killing me inside that I could lose her because we wanted more kids" I say trying not to break down.

"Mate, what can we do" Finn asks.

"There's nothing to do but wait, the doctor is coming Monday to check here and if he thinks that she needs to me moved, we take her to the hospital and wait it out there" I say.

"We'll take care of Lizzy, whenever you need. I know Steph is going to want to help" Colin offers and I nod.

"That would help, but you have Caleb and I don't want to put added stress on Steph" I say.

"Then Rose and I will take her" Finn says and I look at him. Finn is not really a kid person, because he's a big kid himself, but since Rosemary gotten pregnant he's been more responsible.

"Mate, little kitten means the world to me, she'll love staying with us" Finn states. I find myself giving in knowing Lizzy would love it.

"Okay, you can take Lizzy Finn" I say as my phone goes off.

"Lorelai" I say.

"What" I yell standing up and getting out of the bar.

"I'm on my way" I say closing the phone and grabbing a taxi.

"Mate what happened" Finn questions and I look at him.

"Rory thinks her water broke" I say getting in the taxi and heading home leaving them shocked on the sidewalk.

"Ace" I yell flying into the house not even 20 minutes later, seeing the EMT's there already.

"I didn't want to move her alone" Lorelai says hiding Lizzy's face from the scene.

"Ace" I yell getting inside the bedroom where I see them already having her on the stretcher to move her out, but it's the amount of blood on the bed that frightens me. This can't be happening.

"Ace" I say walking to her and brushing her hair off her eyes. She seems so weak; she can barely keep her eyes open to look at me.

"We need to move her now" one of the EMT's say and I nod grabbing her hand and leaving with them to the ambulance waiting downstairs. Lorelai was going to follow us.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

Less than two hours later, the babies are delivered by c-section and Ace is hooked up to so many machines I have no idea what they do. This is supposed to be the happiest day of our life and they are all fighting for theirs. They wheel Ace into ICU and send the babies to the NICU (neonatal ICU), and I feel lost. I'm completely helpless right now. I can't do anything for any of them, but wait. I walk out to the waiting room after getting rid of the scrubs and see all our family is there not understanding.

"They delivered the babies first and they are in the NICU with the doctors. The first was 4lbs and 7oz and the second was 4lbs and 3oz. Rory is in ICU, they just closed her up and we can't do anything but wait" I say as Lorelai hugs me. I feel like my whole world is crashing in. Everything that I love more than anything is fighting for their lives and I can't do anything. What's to point of being a Huntzberger when money means crap right now?

"Then we wait" she says still hugging me.

"Where's Lizzy" I say knowing I need to see her. Luke moves and I see her past out on the couch. I walk over and knee down running my hand through the crazy blonde curls of hers. I need to be strong for her. She may be the only left that I have. I make a silent vow to be the best father to her in the world. To never make her feel unloved or unwanted. I will give her the world.

"Take her home for me. I'm not leaving" I say kissing her head. She doesn't need to be here. What do I tell her if Mommy doesn't come home? How am I supposed to go on with my life and the lives of our children without her?

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

It's about 3am when I finally get enough nerve to go up to the NICU ward and see the boys. They are so fragile and thin. You can see their ribs and they are both hooked up to oxygen to help them breathe. An IV attached to their arms for nutrition and their eyes covered. They weren't supposed to be like this. Not my boys. They were supposed to be healthy and perfect. That's when I break down sliding down the outside wall of the NICU burying my head in my hands and letting out all the tears I've been holding in all day. Is this payback for what I did to Ace? Is this payback for what I did to my family? I can't handle this. Not alone, I need Ace. There's no point of me living without her.

"Mr. Huntzberger" someone says and I look up. "Do you want see them" the nurse says smiling at me. Standing up and wiping the tears away.

"Please" I say and she hands me a set of scrubs.

"Did you happen to have names for them, we can change the crib card" she questions as we enter the NICU private room they have.

"I rather wait for my wife" I say and she nods. She goes over procedures of the touching the boys through the glass with the gloves and what is exactly wrong with them. Both are having problems breathing because of the underdeveloped lungs, they can't be exposed to the bright lights because the retinas are completely grown yet, so they have the patches on their eyes and baby A is having trouble regulating his heart rate. Overall this is minor for premature babies born this soon. Rory was just starting her 32nd week. She leaves and I watch them breathing and I'm scared. Afraid that we may lose them, Afraid that they will survive and Rory won't. Just afraid of how life will change in the next 24-48 hours. That's what the doctors keep telling me. 24-48 hours and they will know more. Why the hell can't they know now?

"You need to have faith son" I hear someone say and I turn around to see a priest standing there. If that's not a sign I don't know what is?

"I don't know how strong my faith is right now" I say turning back to the babies. I hate that they're like this. It's not fair.

"That's common my son in situations like these but you need to believe in your heart that they will make it. That you're love for them will heal them" he says coming closer.

"It's not just them I'm worried about father" I say not caring that I'm being weak and crying slightly. I need Ace. She wants make me want to wake up in the morning.

"You're wife, I just seen her, it was your mother in law that sent me here to see you. Your wife looks like an angel sleeping" he says and I look at him. Ace is far from an angel when awake, if he only knew what she was capable of.

"Her body is weak son, but I can tell her heart is strong. She needs you just as much as you need her. You need to tell them all that you love them. They need to be healed from the inside out" the father says.

"Is it wrong to think that maybe he's punishing me for all the wrong that I done to her and my family?" I question.

"God, gives you tests throughout your life, its human nature to make mistakes, but to succeed in god's eyes, you need to have faith, love and forgiveness son. If not in yourself in the love that your wife has for you" he says drawing a cross on the baby's incubators and lying to rosaries down next to their heads.

"Have faith son" he says touching my shoulder lightly before leaving. I do something that I haven't done in years, pray that they will all be okay and to give me one more chance to make things right for us all.

I know i added a littel religious stuff in there, but it always seems to me that when you're at the hospital, that you can always find a priest when you need you the most.

Review!!


	20. see if i do it again

they are written therefore i will post them!!

CH 20

It's been 12 hours and Ace is still not awake. I'm lying with my head on my arm placed next to her hand on the bed just watching her. I can't do anything else. I've been doing this since I came back down from seeing the boys. I keep telling her that I love her and that I need her, but it doesn't seem enough. I hear the door open and its Lorelai. "Hey" she says taking the sit on the opposite side. It's around 9:30 in the morning and I have been here all night.

"How's Lizzy" I question not taking my eyes off Rory. Like if I did, I will lose her.

"She's confused, she doesn't know why Mommy is here" she says handing Rory's other hand.

"Where is she" I ask knowing I need to spend some time with her. Ace would hate me if she was too scared.

"Outside, she wants her daddy. She's a scared little girl right now" she says and I sit up.

"Stay here with Rory, please" I say almost begging her as I stand up and dropping a kiss on Ace's forehead and tell her I love her before going to see Lizzy.

"Hey princess" I say walking out to the waiting room that is right outside the ICU and she jumps down from Luke's lap and come running to me. I lift her up and hold her tight. Richard and Emily are back and so are my parents. Luke, Chris and Lane are all there. The gang isn't but it's still early.

"Daddy" she says looking at me still in my arms.

"Yeah princess" I say to her rubbing my nose on hers.

"Mommy have babies" she says and I nod.

"Yeah she did" I state sitting down with her on my lap.

"Daddy" she says and I smile, the first one in the last few hours.

"Lizzy" I say.

"Me big sister now" she questions and I nod. She's going to be a reporter just like Rory and me.

"Daddy" she continues, she's always curious. Just like Ace.

"Yes" I say not knowing what she will say next.

"You stink" she says holding her nose and the whole room erupts in laughter.

"Thanks Lizzy" I smirk at her looking at me with Rory's eyes. Leave it to my 4 years old daughter to reprimand me about my hygiene.

"We came bearing clothes" Finn announces walking in with a bag. I have to love them.

"Unkie Finn, me big sister" Lizzy states getting off me, standing directly in front of Finn and telling them all throwing her arms wide open at the word big.

"Yes you are" he says hugging her and throwing me the bag.

"We figured you would need them" Colin says and Lizzy laugh.

"Daddy stinks" she says again and I shake my head at her.

"Mommy no like you stinky" She scolds me waving her tiny finger at me. Ace hated when I wanted a hug after a run because I stunk.

"Is that's why mommy still sleeping" I question her and she nods. 4 year old logic, you have to love it.

"Yep, no wakey when daddy stinky" she says pointing back to the door I came from for me to go. The room laughs again. When did she become the grown up?

"Lizzy, why don't we go find some donuts and let daddy get cleaned up" Luke says walking over and Lizzy looks at him.

"Pink with sprinkles and coffee. Mommy's going to need it" she says pulling Luke's arm down the hall. I just shake my head at her.

"How is she?" Richard questions when Lizzy is far enough down the hall.

"She's still asleep and they aren't saying anything" I tell them. The doctors refuse to diagnose anything until the 11 am. That will be a full 12 hours since she was moved to ICU.

"What about the boys" Emily questions me.

"They are still in NICU, it was touch and go all night with them, but as of 7am, they were stable" I say glancing at my watch seeing that it's 10am, knowing I should be getting another update soon.

"Okay, mate, we'll split up, some of us down here and the rest upstairs" Finn says and I nod.

"I need to get back there" I say turning to go back to Rory.

Lorelai stayed in the room with Rory as I used the doctor's on call room to shower and change. I come out and Lorelai went up to see the twins and I was alone with Rory. "Okay Ace, I know you're stubborn, but enough already. This has been going on long enough. Open those eyes of yours, your daughter want to have donuts and coffee with you and I need to see those blue eyes of yours. I'm tell you, you wake up now or no coffee for a month" I states and she doesn't move. Not like I thought she would but it was worth a try.

"Okay, fine. Be that way" I state to her sitting down in the chair pretending to be mad at her as the door opens and Lizzy comes flying in with balloons and a donut.

"Daddy look sprinkles" she says showing me the donut. Showing it or trying to hit me in the face with it I'm not sure.

"I see that princess" I say picking her up to my lap and she looks at Rory.

"Mommy still sleeping" she says and I nod. Luke backs out and leaves us alone.

"Why" she questions and I smile. How do I tell her?

"She's tired Lizzy, she had a busy night. Remember she had the babies?" I tell her.

"Like Santa" she says and I smile.

"Like Santa" I agree and she sniffs me.

"You no stinky" she smiles at me.

"Nope" I smile at her taking a bite of her donut.

"Hey that's mine" she scolds me moving it away from me.

"But can't you share with Daddy, I'm hungry" I state pretending to pout.

"No, me Gilmore me no share food" she states and I hug her. She's so much like Rory is overwhelming sometimes, but I wouldn't have her any other way.

"Me wanna see babies" she says after finishing her donut and I look at her. I'm not sure it that's a good idea.

"Lizzy babies are sleeping too" I say not sure, but knowing that they will scare her.

"Really" she questions me and I nod.

"They bunch of sleepyheads" she laughs looking back at Rory and we laugh as the door opens and Lorelai comes in followed by the doctor.

"Hey littlest Gilmore, what do you say we go get some candy" Lorelai says.

"But Mama says no candy before lunch Nana" she says.

"But mommy is sleeping and it'll be our secret" Lorelai tells her and Lizzy looks at he and I nod. She hops off and goes with Lorelai. The doctor tells me that the stitches held and I know that's a good thing. They were afraid that she wouldn't heal right and that there is no cause for concern with her blood clotting this time, most of all she's healing herself and that it's up to Rory when she wants to wake up. Since she is out of immediate danger, they are going to move her to a private room upstairs.

Richard and Emily came inside to sit with Rory as I ran upstairs to see the boys. "They are moving Ace upstairs" I tell the gang as I walk into the NICU waiting room.

"That's good right" Colin questions me.

"Yeah. She's out of immediate danger and all we have to do is coast her awake and I'll have my Ace back" I say man hugging him.

"The doctor is in with the boys now" Steph tells me hugging me.

"They check them every two hours or so" I tell them.

"Mr. Huntzberger" the pediatric doctor calls me and I head into the room with the boys. They are doing well too. They are going to have to stay here for at least three weeks to a month before their bodies are ready to be exposed to the outside. If they continue to do well they will be moved to the pediatric ward next week and stay there until release. Thanking the doctor, I head back out to the group and inform them on what is going on and we all can breathe easier now. Everyone is going to be okay.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

That night, Lizzy went to stay with Finn and Rose since I was staying with Rory again. The girls ran earlier to get some stuff for the room for Ace and clothes. Lorelai and Emily were getting the boys stuff in order to be able to be taken home. Cancelling the baby shower and getting the penthouse ready. The move was postponed until after Rory gave birth and it's better that way.

"Okay, I figured now that we're alone we should talk about a few things Mrs. Huntzberger" I start talking to Ace around midnight. It's been 26 hours and nothing yet.

"You promised me forever Ace and I'm not going to let you out of it" I state pacing the front of her bed. "I promised you the wedding of your dreams on a beach and I want to give you that, but you have to wake up first. Remember that's what you wanted. A beach wedding a sunset, just us and I want you to have it all. " I add.

"And what about the boys, we never discussed names and you know how horrible I was trying to find Lizzy's until you slapped some since into me" I continue only to pause to look at her.

"I'll name them something crazy and they'll hate me. Do you want that? What about Maximum or Xavier" I ask her knowing she will kill me herself for those.

"And Lizzy, she's a Gilmore girl and I need help with that. How am I supposed to raise a Gilmore girl alone? I'll lock her up in her room until she's married and yes I know that's crazy because she won't be able to date to get married" I continue to rant and she would be pleased at it.

"But just looking at her I know she's going to be witty and stubborn just like you. More beautiful that she will ever realize. My luck she'll date someone just like me and I'll hate him. Or worse, he'll be like Finn. I refuse to let my baby girl date anyone resembling us" I laugh.

"This is it Ace, I'm done. I'm sick and tired of you not answering me Ace. I need a witty comeback or pop culture reference in here somewhere. I swear if you don't wake up you're banned from coffee until baby A and baby B are 30" I state.

"That's what I get for giving you the boys see if I do it again" I hear her mumble and whip around shocked to see her wide awake and smirking at me.

"Ace" I yell rushing to her bedside and squeezing her tight.

"Logan can't breathe" she says and I let go. I'm just excited that she's finally up.

"I'm sorry. You're awake… oh god, I love you" I say capturing her lips with mine not letting her answer me.

"What happened" she questions after a few minutes of me kissing her.

"You went into preterm labor with the boys" I say and she's shocked.

"Are they okay? Where are they? Logan where are my babies?" she yells before couching like crazy and I buzz the nurse. Two nurses come rushing and get her to calm down and drink some water.

"They are fine. Small but they are alive and perfect" I tell her holding her hand to my chest as I sit on the edge of the bed. The nurse fixes her IV and pours her some more water.

"You can see them once the doctor clears you to move around" the nurse says and she nods. They leave and I'm staring at Ace. It's like someone actually heard me when I prayed for her to be okay.

"What" she questions.

"I almost lost you" I tell her brushing some hair behind her ear.

"But, I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere" she says touching my face. The most gentle touch that I missed.

"I love you Ace" I say and she smiles.

"Right back at ya MAC" she smirks before I kiss her again.

Yeah!! she woke up!! So review!!


	21. coming back to haunt me

Updates for all of you!! reviews for me??

Ch 21

"There's my girl" I say as Lizzy comes running into the room.

"Mama" she says as Logan lifts her up on the bed so I can hug her.

"Oh I missed you my girl" I say hugging and kissing her. Logan called Mom about an hour after I woke up; they were stopping at Finn's to get Lizzy.

"You sleep long time" Lizzy scolds me and I laugh.

"I know, I'm sorry" I states.

"No more sleeping" she states and I kiss her cheek.

"Whatever you say Lizzy" I tell her hugging her again.

"You scared us kid" Mom says walking in with Luke.

"Sorry" I state.

"You're banned from doing that again do you hear me" she scolds me and hugging me to death.

"Lor, ease up on her" Luke says and I see a To Go bag from Luke.

"Please tell me that there's coffee in there" I states and they all laugh.

"Silly mommy, the coffee's in there" Lizzy tells me points out the two big thermoses on the table.

"Oh" I say. We have lunch and I can barely eat anything. Logan said that the doctor said my appetite could be off for a few days. Lizzy was drawing pictures for her brothers as the three of us just talked about what happens next, with the babies, the house, moving everything.

"Ace, do you want to go now" Logan questions as the door opens and a nurse come in with a wheel chair. "Hospital policy Ace" he smirks.

"I knew that would come back to haunt me someday" I laugh as he helps me out of bed for the first time since coming in three days ago and into the wheelchair. The nurse clips the IV bag on the chair before pushing me out of the room and to the NICU.

"Listen to me, they look different than Lizzy did when she was born, but remember you we're only 32 weeks Ace. The boys are getting stronger and gaining weight rapidly. The doctors are all positive that they will be fine" Logan says kneeing down next to the wheelchair in scrubs. We had to wear them still in the NICU.

"I know all that Logan, I just want to see my boys" I say intertwining our hands and he nods to the nurse. We get in there and the nurse and Logan help me stand up so I can see them. They are so small and delicate and I blame myself for this. They don't deserve this for my selfishness. What kind of mother does this to her own children? "I want to go back to my room" I state firmly and the nurse helps sits me down.

"Ace" Logan says confused.

"No, I just want to go back" I say crying and I nurse takes me leaving Logan there.

Logan POV

I just watch Ace get wheeled out and I'm confused. She was so eager to see them and she could barely look at them. "She's blaming herself" the NICU nurse says checking the twins.

"But it's not her fault" I say.

"Most mothers of premature babies like this do. It's quite normal" she says.

"Will it pass" I question touching baby A with my hand through the incubator hole.

"Sometimes quickly or other times it can continue throughout their life time" she says and I nod.

"Just give her some time" she says smiling at me and I stay with the babies for a while.

"Ace" I say about an hour later and see the room dark. Lorelai must have taken Lizzy somewhere. "Ace" I try again as I walk around the bed to see her on her side crying. "Hey, what's wrong" I say kneeing down next to the bed to be face to face with her.

"Why don't you hate me" she says and I'm thrown back by that.

"Why would I hate you" I question trying to understand her thinking. "But I did that to our boys. If I wasn't so selfish, they wouldn't be like that" she says crying.

I reach up to wipe the tears, "But if you weren't selfish, we weren't have them. So what if they are small now, they will grow and be crazy manic Huntzberger boys in no time" I smirk at her. "And I could never hate you, I love you Rory. You're my heart and soul" I say wiping the remaining of the tears away.

"Maybe you're right" she says and I smile.

"Did you just say I was right, how much pain meds do they have you on" I joke and she rolls her eyes at me.

"Funny" she says sarcastically.

"See, why are blaming yourself, they will be fine Rory" I say and she moves over on the bed.

"Can you hold me" she questions and I smile.

"Don't have to ask me twice" I say laying down next to her and she snuggles into my side. It's only been three days and if feels like a lifetime since I held her like this.


	22. Babies, Feedings, and amazing

Ch 22

"Let's try this again" she says as she's waiting outside the nursery with the boys.

"If you want to leave than we do Ace" I tell her helping her stand up.

"No, I need to do this" she says.

"Oh, the two of you just in time, baby A is ready for his first feeding" the nurse says cheerful. They know it was hurt for Ace to do this the past week and with being realized tomorrow, she need to do this now.

"Can I" she questions the nurse.

"He's your son, of course you can" she says pointing to the rocking chair in there and I help Rory sit down. She's still quiet sore. Lorelai and Honor are outside the window watching us. Lizzy is at the park with Finn and Rosemary.

"Ready" I question her and she nods. The nurse places the baby in her arm being careful of the IV that is still attached and Rory just stares at him.

"Brayden" she says and I look at her. "Brayden" I question.

"Brayden James Huntzberger" she says rocking the baby and I can't help it, the tears come. James is Richard's middle name and Brayden is adding the Hayden part to their names.

"I like it" I smile at her.

"Shall I change the crib card" the nurse questions and I nod standing up so Rory can feed him. She was disappointed when Lizzy wouldn't take to breastfeeding, I hope they do. I smirk when I watch my son enjoy it a true Huntzberger that one.

"Okay what about this one daddy" the nurse questions handing me the other baby as I sit across from Rory in the other rocking chair.

"You chose" Rory says to me as she switches side.

"Nathan" I say and she smile.

"Nathan Lucas Huntzberger" I say looking at the baby who burps at me.

"I think he likes it" Ace laughs and it's great to see her smiling again.

"What about Mommy" I say.

"Perfect" she smiles. We spent a good two hour with the boys before Rory got tired and wanted to rest.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

"Yeah Ace, I have a surprise for you" I say coming into her room the following day. She was supposed to be release but the doctor wants to check for scar tissue later so she has to stay for another few days just in case.

"And what would that be" she questions from the bed. Smirking, I turn around to get the door and the two nurses roll the twins into the room. The excitement on her face is all I needed. She's shocked, but extremely happy.

"What's going" she questions smiling brighter than i've seen in what feels like months.

"Well, they are off the breathing tubes and you feed them regularly now, so instead of wheeling you down the hall every two hours, we figured you might like having them with you instead. But if not, I'll just take them back" I smirk beginning to push Nathan back outside.

"Get back here with my baby" she states and I laugh.

"Figured you might like this" I smile at her.

"You're amazing you know that" she says lifting Brayden out of the bassinet.

"I think you're favoring him already" I state picking up Nate.

"Tell Mommy that's not fair" I say to the baby.

"Logan, they are too little to know the difference" she states.

"I think it's because Brayden as to be attached to mommy's chest 24 hours a day" I joke.

"Jealous Huntzberger" she laughs.

"Um…yeah" I states kissing her forehead.

"Mommy" Lizzy yells running in with Lorelai and we look over at here.

"Whoa what baby doing" she questions crawling onto the bed.

"Mommy is feeding the baby" Rory says.

"No, use bottle" Lizzy says confused pointing to the bottles on the side table and we all laugh.

"Sometimes Mommies feed the babies like that" I say.

"Why" she questions me but moves on the bed to watch Rory.

"Um…" I say lost for how to explain this to her.

"Because it's healthier for the babies because they are so small" Ace says. Always thinking on her feet, I knew I married her for a reason.

"So babies get big and me can help get bottles" she questions Ace and she nods.

"O-tay" Lizzy says snuggling into Rory's side as Brayden finishes eating.

"Switch Mommy" I say as Nathan lets out a piercing scream to eat.

"Little man is hungry?" Rory states handing Brayden to me and taking Nathan to feed him.

About an hour later, Ace giggles and I look up from my place on the reclining chair to see her smiling.

"What" I whisper careful not to wake Lizzy who fell asleep on my lap.

"All three are asleep" she smiles at me. I look around and sure enough she's right.

"Amazing" I say yawning.

"Go to sleep Logan" she says and I nod closing my eyes and snuggling Lizzy closer to me.


	23. All I ever wanted

This is the end, sorry but i have other ideas floating around my head. Thank you to all that reviewed.

CH 23

"Logan" I state as he drives up to the new house.

"What" he smirks stopping the car and getting out.

"I thought we were going home" I question him as he undoes the car carries with the boys. We were all released this morning and I'm so happy to be out of the hospital. The boys have to go to the doctors in three days for a checkup, but besides that we are all healthy.

"We are home Ace" he states handing me Nathan, who I cuddle close to my chest. I watch him walk around the car to get Brayden and I'm confused.

"No we leaving in New York Logan" I state and he laughs.

"Why are we here? The movers haven't been ordered and I still need to get all the baby's stuff for the twins" I state thinking he lost his mind.

"Already done Ace" he says kissing me forehead and walking ahead of me into the house with Brayden.

"Logan, what do you mean already done. We were so far from done it's not funny" I say walking through the front door and stopping. The entire house is done and completed. All the furniture and pictures up. It's perfect. I start crying how could he do this and be at the hospital with me all day long.

"Ace, you coming" he says and I look up. Where did the baby go?

"Baby what's wrong" he says walking back to me.

"It's all done" I say crying.

"I thought you would be happy about this" he says hugging me from behind.

"But I didn't get to do it. I didn't help and now it's all done" I cry handing him Nathan and taking off to the stairs to our bedroom.

Logan POV

"You're mommy is an emotional wreck on us buddy" I say to Nate.

"Logan what happen" Lorelai questions as I enter the living room with all our family and friends there.

"Is Rory okay" Mom questions me.

"Not sure, I thought she would be happy not going back to the city and coming home. But I guess I was wrong" I state handing Nate off to my Mom and heading after Rory.

"Ace" I say approaching the door to our room and knocking. I don't hear anything.

"Ace" I say entering the room and seeing her looking out the window over the backyard.

"Ace" I say encircling her waist with my arms.

"I'm sorry. You were trying to do something nice and I didn't appreciate it" she says leaning her head on my shoulder.

"I didn't want you worry about moving after everything. If it makes you feel better, the library is still boxed up and you can unpack all those first editions you weaseled out of my grandfather if you feel better" I smirk kissing her forehead.

"It might" she smirks herself.

"So what do you say we rejoin the welcome home party going on downstairs" I say turning her so I can look into those beautiful eyes that all the kids seemed to inherit.

"Do I get coffee" she questions me.

"One cup, the doctor says it's not healthy for the boys unless you want to switch off the boob and into bottles" I say slyly looking at her breasts. They are huge. Sorry. I'm a guy. I look at these things.

"I guess that will do for now, I don't think they are going to last much later anyways" she says.

"You okay with that" I question knowing she wanted to breastfeed them.

"If they are healthy, that's all that matters Logan" she smiles at me and I hug her.

"Okay then" I say leading her back downstairs.

"Hey everyone" she says entering the living room.

"You okay kid" Lorelai questions as she hugs her.

"Fine just still emotional" Ace laughs, before greeting everyone in the room.

"How are you, mate?" Finn questions me walking in with a 6 month pregnant Rosemary lagging behind him.

"Sorry we're late" Rosemary says.

"Completely understandable Rose" I say kissing her cheek.

"They are too cute" she says gushing over the boys leaving Finn and I in the entry way.

"We had to stop three bloody times so she could pee mate" Finn says running his hand through his hair.

"It only gets worse my friend" I laugh.

"Bloody hell" he says as I spot Colin and Steph walking up the front steps.

"Sorry we had a throw up incident" Steph apologizes.

"That's okay. Who was it this time Caleb or Colin" I joke as Colin walks in holding my godson.

"Funny man, real funny" he states as Steph take Caleb from him.

"They are so adorable" Steph states leaving us there just like Rosemary and heading to Rory and the twins. "Mates, I think we were replaced" Finn laughs as I watch the three girls with the twins.

"Wouldn't want it any other way man" I say smiling at Ace who looked up.

"Reporter Girl looks good" Colin questions.

"She still weak, so we have to take it easy, but the doctor says she's doing great" I tell him as I feel her arms around my waist.

"Hey boys" she smile as I turn to hug her.

"Congrats Love" Finn says.

"You already said that Finn at the hospital" she laughs.

"Well, what are you bloody supposed to say" he questions.

"Welcome home" she smiles at him.

"Oh" he says pondering what she said and heading to Rosemary who has Nate.

"It's great that you are home Rory and the twins" Colin tells her leaning down and kissing her cheek.

"Thanks Colin" she smiles as he leaves us.

"So Mr. Huntzberger, is there anything else you want" she questions me as I watch all our friends and family getting along.

"This is all I ever wanted Mrs. Huntzberger" I say leaning down and kissing her sweetly.

Life sometimes gives you too much to handle, but when you have someone special by your side, nothing is impossible.

Once again thank you!


End file.
